La venganza contra los que me traicionaron
by HunterSklauss
Summary: Kurt Hummell ha sido condenado a un centro mental por el assesinato de Finn Hudson sin embargo alli conocera a Blaine y juntos idearan un plan para salir y vengarse de los que le traicionaron. Klaine, Faberry, Niff, Quick, Finchel menciones de Finn y Kitty
1. La venganza

Como si fuera un criminal me encerraron injustamente en el centro mental, fingí demencia ya que poco podía hacer, Quinn era la culpable e iba a pagarlo con cruces, su final feliz con Rachel nunca sería posible porque yo se lo arrebataría así como ella me arrebato la vida.

-Hay despierta dormilón que tenemos que ir a desayunar –me despertó Blaine haciendo que diera un salto en la cama despertándome sobresaltado luego lo mire y me sonrió.

Me vestí rápidamente y me acompaño al salón donde desayunaban todos, allí vi a un par de chicos y chicas sentados en mesas.

-Te voy a presentar a mis amigos –dijo Blaine cogiéndome de la mano y arrastrándome a una mesa donde veía a un par de chicos.

-Chicos, este es Kurt mi nuevo compañero –dijo Blaine presentándome ante todos.

-Soy Nick –contesto un moreno sin mucha más información que añadir

-Hola soy Jeff –se presentó el chico rubio del lado de Nick para luego empezar un interrogatorio.

-¿De dónde eres? ¿Qué opinas sobre Blaine? ¿Por qué estás aquí? –empezó una serie de preguntas a las que yo solamente pude decir.

-¿Blaine? –pregunte sin saber muy bien que era

-Tú y Blaine, vuestros nombres fusionados –contesto un asiático

-Hola soy Des encantado –contesto el asiático que antes había respondido a mi pregunta.

-Bueno dejar de agobiarlo y vamos a comer –dijo Blaine devorando rápidamente la comida a veces me sorprendía solo llevaba un día con él y no parecía la típica persona que tuviera ningún problema para estar dentro del centro.

Luego volvimos a nuestras habitaciones, donde iban haciendo controles de guardia nuestros médicos e enfermeras cada cuarto de hora.

-¿Y Porque estás aquí? –pregunte de repente a Blaine la curiosidad había podido más que no la educación.

-Bueno es complicado –contesto el rascándose la nuca.

-Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo –conteste yo sentándome en la cama.

Él se sentó a mi lado, no dejo ni una distancia pero por alguna razón extraña no me importaba lo cerca que estaba.

Empezó a jugar con su pajarita y le sudaban las manos por un momento creí que se iba a desmayar quizás había presionado demasiado pronto, no era asunto mío preguntar sus motivos.

-Hay tranquilo si no quieres no tienes que contestar –dije yo tranquilamente viendo como él se giraba y me miraba fijamente.

-Veras Kurt, mi padre era un bebedor y un maltratador, siempre iba pegando a mi madre pero todo cambio cuando tenía quince años.

_**Hace siete años atrás**_

-Papa, mama, soy gay –dijo Blaine a sus padres los cuales lo miraron con un profundo odio y desprecio absoluto.

-Mira lo que has traído al mundo un asqueroso maricen y un drogado delincuente –dijo el señor Anderson.

-Tal vez si tuvieras más neuronas y menos arena en la cabeza te habrías dado cuenta que tus genes son defectuosos y solo traen monstruos al mundo –contesto la señora Anderson.

-Como te atreves puta –contesto el señor Anderson mientras le daba una bofetada en la cara de la señora Anderson.

Blaine empezó a llorar, y en cuanto un sollozo se oyó, sus padres se giraron.

El padre de Blaine empezó a pegarle puñetazos, mientras la madre quien estaba sentada en la silla del comedor, se reía viendo la paliza como si fuera un espectáculo.

-Esto te pasa por ser un asqueroso –dijo su padre lleno de resentimiento

-No oigo ningún hueso crujir, ni para pegar sirves –contesto la señora Anderson mientras se reía de su marido y de su hijo.

Blaine se desmayó cuando se despertó estaba cubierto de sangre, de su propia sangre, no podía moverse, así que se quedó allí, durante tres días estuvo en ese suelo del comedor, sin que nadie lo ayudara, cuando por fin pudo salir de esa casa empezó la venganza.

A última hora entro en el instituto, tenía una llave que había robado al conserje previamente entro en el laboratorio de Química, la química siempre se le había dado bien así que cogió unos cuantos ingredientes, y conseguido una potente mescla.

A la hora de la cena, Blaine hizo la cena, y en la bebida y en la comida añadió este potente ``mezcla´´.

-¿Tu no comes Blaine? –pregunto su madre viendo como Blaine era el único que no tenía plato.

-No tengo hambre

-Mejor con un poco de suerte dejaras de ser un estorbo pronto –contesto su padre

Blaine veía a sus padres comer y beber el café que había preparado ajenos a lo que estaba tramando.

-Tiene un sabor extraño –contesto su padre tosiendo sangre.

-Que has hecho Blaine –contesto su madre histérica viendo bajar sangre de su boca.

-Nada solo le he añadido arsénico a la comida –contesto Blaine viendo a sus padres morir a aquellos que nunca le habían querido por fin se hacía justicia y si dios no la daba el la haría por dios.

-Te voy a matar –dijo el señor Anderson levantándose de la silla para volverse a caer esta vez muerto.

Blaine se fue de la casa, escapo y se escondió en un bosque sin embargo los vecinos habían llamado a la policía y no tardó mucho en ser descubierto, juzgado por el asesinato de sus padres y condenado a un centro mental.

-Y esta es mi historia –contesto Blaine viendo como las lágrimas caían en sus ojos pero no solamente en sus ojos también en los de Kurt.

Kurt se abrazó a Blaine y luego lo beso

-¿Qué ha sido eso? –pregunto Blaine.

-Te contare mi historia –dijo Kurt mientras miraba la ventana aquella donde estaba su libertad perdida por unos malditos embusteros.

-Me acusaron de un asesinato que no cometí y ahora pago el precio por saber demasiado.

Empezare por el final.

_**Hace 1 mes **_

-Pero Quinn que has hecho –pregunte histérico mientras veía la cabeza de Fin masacrada por unos golpes mortales y brutales, toque la cabeza de fin para ver si estaba vivo para ver que no estaba vivo.

-Yo nada –contesto Quinn mientras miraba sin emoción el cuerpo de Finn masacrado y destrozado brutalmente.

Las paredes estaban cubiertas de sangre y todo el apartamento estaba revuelto, muebles destrozados, parecía que había habido una pelea a vida o muerte.

_**Presente**_

-Aún queda mas no te impacientes –dijo Kurt viendo la cara de Blaine que parecía ser un misterio y al mismo tiempo impaciente para saber más.

_**Hace un año **_

-Finn que haces aquí, no tenías que estar en la audición de Rachel –afirme yo viendo a Finn en Manhattan en mi zona, y que yo sepa a Finn no se le había perdido nada en la Park Avene.

-Pasaba a saludarte – contesto el con una sonrisa.

-¿A mí? –pregunte yo incrédulo nunca me había venido a ver y ahora después de cuatro años en la misma ciudad aparecía a saludarme en Manhattan, pero no en mi casa, si no en una cafetería que yo nunca había estado, todo parecía demasiado extraño.

-¿Y no esperas a nadie? –pregunte yo viendo dos cafés encima de la mesa.

-No no espero a nadie –contesto Finn algo nervioso como si hubiera descubierto algo que no quería que se supiera.

Todo me pareció demasiado extraño así que hizo lo que debía hacer.

-Bueno Finn me tengo que ir lo siento que hayas tenido que venir para nada –dije yo

-Adiós tío, una pena otra vez será –contesto el tranquilamente.

Me fui de la cafetería y me fui hasta la otra calle paralela, coja unos prismáticos y me quede allí observándolo, vi que una chica rubia se le acercaba no podía decir quién era la visibilidad no era muy buena.

Luego los vi salir de la cafetería y se fueron a comer a un restaurante de lujo, yo los seguí dentro del restaurante y pedí una mesa lo suficientemente cerca para verlos pero no demasiado para ser descubierto.

-Cuando acabaras con ella –dijo de repente la chica rubia

-Ya sabes que no es tan fácil Katty –dijo Finn sin dar más información.

-Tienes que hacerlo, estoy cansada de esperar y de ser un segundo plato yo no merezco esto –dijo Katty resoplando y pegando un golpe en la mesa que hizo que todo el restaurante se girara.

-No levantes la voz, ni des golpes Kitty –la regaño Finn muerto de vergüenza mirando hacia el plato de comida.

-Pero no te das cuenta Finn, está interponiéndose en nuestra felicidad –dijo Kitty.

-Y que quieres que haga –dijo Finn levantando la voz cansado de las sugerencias y ruegos de la chica.

-Matarla, cobrar el seguro e irnos lejos a un lugar donde seamos felices para siempre.

Entonces oí una canción que me impedido oír el resto de la conversación.

_**Nos arañó, lo encadenaron, nuestros corazones son en vano**____**  
**__**Saltamos, no preguntes por qué**____**  
**__**Nos besamos, caí bajo su hechizo**____**  
**__**El amor no se puede negar**____****_

_**No vuelvas a decir que yo simplemente me alejé**____**  
**__**Siempre voy a quererte a ti**____**  
**__**No puedo vivir una mentira, corriendo por mi vida**____**  
**__**Siempre voy a quererte a ti**____****_

_**Entré como una bola de demolición**____**  
**__**Nunca me golpeó tan duro en el amor**____**  
**__**Todo lo que quería era romper sus paredes**____**  
**__**Todo lo que hizo fue romper**____**  
**__**Sí, me destrozas**____****_

_**Puse te eleva hacia el cielo**____**  
**__**Y ahora, no se está viniendo abajo**____**  
**__**Se volvió lentamente, dejo que me quemara**____**  
**__**Y ahora, estoy como cenizas en el suelo**____****_

_**No vuelvas a decir que yo simplemente me alejé**____**  
**__**Siempre voy a quererte a ti**____**  
**__**No puedo vivir una mentira, corriendo por mi vida**____**  
**__**Siempre voy a quererte a ti**____****_

_**Entré como una bola de demolición**____**  
**__**Nunca me golpeó tan duro en el amor**____**  
**__**Todo lo que quería era romper sus paredes**____**  
**__**Todo lo que hizo fue romper**____**  
**__**Entré como una bola de demolición**____**  
**__**Sí, yo sólo cerré los ojos y giré**____**  
**__**Me dejó agachada en una llamarada del otoño**____**  
**__**Todo lo que hizo fue romper**____**  
**__**Sí, me destrozas**____****_

_**Nunca tuve la intención de iniciar una guerra**____**  
**__**Yo sólo quería que me dejes**____**  
**__**Y en vez de usar la fuerza**____**  
**__**Supongo que debí dejarte entrar**____**  
**__**Nunca tuve la intención de iniciar una guerra**____**  
**__**Yo sólo quería que me dejes**____**  
**__**Supongo que debí dejarte entrar**____****_

_**No vuelvas a decir que yo simplemente me alejé**____**  
**__**Siempre voy a quererte a ti**____****_

_**Entré como una bola de demolición**____**  
**__**Nunca me golpeó tan duro en el amor**____**  
**__**Todo lo que quería era romper sus paredes**____**  
**__**Todo lo que hizo fue romper**____**  
**__**Entré como una bola de demolición**____**  
**__**Sí, yo sólo cerré los ojos y giré**____**  
**__**Me dejó agachada en una llamarada del otoño**____**  
**__**Todo lo que hizo fue romper**____**  
**_

_**Sí, me destrozas.**_

Entonces se fueron y cada uno tiro por una dirección diferente, yo seguí a Kitty.

La vi entrar en un apartamento en el Upar West Sido, apunte la dirección rápidamente y me fui a mi apartamento.

Confundido empezó a pensar que podía suceder entre Finn y esta chica Kitty.

Mi mente de repente escucho la respuesta esos dos eran amantes, pero a quien querían matar y quien les daría el dinero del seguro.

Aun no estaba convencido de nada cuando vi una llamada perdida de Rachel, la llame y quedamos a un café cercado donde yo vivía, la invite porque sabía que no tenía mucho dinero, de hecho vivía en la inmundicia y la miseria absoluta, reducida a un triste apartamento de Brooklyn sin ventilación como si fuera una cueva en medio del océano.

Le insinué que Finn tenía un amante aun no sabía muy bien nada a ciencia cierta, al fin y al cabo no los había visto besándose ni abrazándose ni ninguna situación comprometedora que me diera alguna pista sobre su relación pero si Rachel sabia o intuía alguna cosa, podía describirla fácilmente.

Al fin y al cabo tampoco era mi problema, era el suyo, era su relación, no la mía y ellos debían encargarse yo no podía meterme en medio de nada.

Sin embargo no podía dejar de pensar en esa escena tan rara que había visto, así que volví a seguir a Finn y esta vez sí que vi a Kitty besando a Finn y entrando en un motel de mala muerte y saliendo horas después.

Los seguí y cuando se sentaron en un banco en un parque yo me senté al banco que había detrás de ellos.

-Finn he pensado y creo que si te casas con Rachel podemos sacar más que no si la matamos –dijo Kitty

-Como dices –dijo Finn incrédulo ante las palabras de su amante.

-Si te casas obtendrás la pensión de viudedad si le pasa algo y además la herencia de sus padres que sabes que la tienen reservada para ella cuando se case –contesto la chica fría sin sentimientos.

-Tienes razón con eso podríamos ir a una isla del Caribe y vivir allí para siempre.

-Y además el dinero del seguro son más de diez millones para nosotros

-Todo va bien pero cuando lo haremos.

-Depuse de la luna de miel, ya que se casa tendrá que tener almenos una recompensa no crees? –contesto la chica riéndose mientras que Finn también se reía.

No lo podía creer querían matar a Rachel por su dinero.

Iban a matarla por unos millones todo era una farsa pero como iba a demostrarlo si se lo contaba a Rachel me trataría de loco nunca me creería desde que pase ese enamoramiento con Finn nunca ha creído una palabra que le dicho en contra de Fin así que debía espiarlos y ver qué pasaba antes de poder pillarlos con las manos en la masa.

_**Presente**_

-Pero eso que tiene que ver con la muerte de Finn? –pregunto Blaine sin esperar que terminara el relato.

-Todo a su tiempo, Blaine paciencia

-Pero quienes son los culpables

-La culpa la tiene Kitty, Quinn, Puck, yo y el mismo Finn

-Tanta gente por una muerte –pregunto incrédulo Blaine

-Incluso los crímenes más perfectos tienen grandes complicaciones –conteste yo

_**Hace un año**_

Vi a una chica rubia con ojos verdes, iba vestida con un vestido de Channel negro, y un collar de tiffanys y luego mirándola fijamente me fije que era Quinn Fabray no la había visto desde el instituto.

-Quinn que haces por aquí –dije yo saludándola.

-Kurt, eres tú que casualidad encontrarnos aquí cuanto tiempo.

-Sí que haces por Manhattan? –pregunte yo sorprendido por verla aquí después de tantos años.

-Vivo y trabajo aquí, ¿tienes tiempo para un café? –pregunto ella sonriendo

-Claro

Fuimos a una cafetería que estaba enfrente de Central Park. Le conté la situación sobre Finn y Kitty.

-Sabes cómo esta Rachel? –pregunto ella sorprendiéndome que me preguntara por Rachel al fin y al cabo no eran muy amigas en el instituto según como se mire Rachel estaba siendo intimidada por ella y sus amigas.

Algo me impacto no sabia muy bien porque pero cuando le conte la situación que había visto con Finn y Kitty sus ojos tenían un brillo malicioso.

Si entonces hubiera sabido lo que me pasaría nunca hubiera aceptado ir a ese café con ella pues poco después supe la verdad.

Presente

-Y que paso luego –pregunto Blaine

-luego –no pude acabar porque el medico vino y apago las luces.

-Mañana te cuento Blaine –conteste a Blaine

Mañana la verdad saldría a la luz

_**Gracias por seguir esta secuela, espero vuestros comentarios y si quereis que publique un nuevo capitulo, quiero ver al menos 5 COMENTARIOS" COMPARTIR EL FIN Y Expandirlo. Comentar cualquier critica que veais todas las opiniones son respectables!**_


	2. La verdad se acerca y se descubre

-Blaine despierta deprisa –conteste yo mientras le golpeaba en la espalda ya que no despertaba.

-Eh hola que pasa –contesto el acercándose demasiado parecía que iba a besarme así que tuve que apartarlo de un manotazo.

-¿Qué haces? –pregunte yo enfadado ya que no me gustaban estas confianzas.

-Pero ayer…-contesto el desilusionado como si hubieran dado una patada a un cachorro.

-Luego hablaremos de ello.

-Me sueltan mañana –contesto el ilusionado.

-Me alegro por ti –conteste yo sin ilusión otro más que se iría y me dejaría aquí.

Podrías venir conmigo –dijo el de repente

-¿Cómo?- dije yo preguntando

-Veras si finges demencia y amnesia te dejaran ya que pensaran que no sabes nada y entonces te dejaran en libertad.

-¿Eso es posible? –pregunte yo mientras miraba a Blaine incrédulo ya que no me había dado cuenta que corría esa posibilidad.

Al momento que acabe de hablar fui llamado por mi psiciatra, entonces utiliza la idea de Blaine y no me costó mucho mentir tampoco era que los médicos fueran muy inteligentes para darse cuenta que alguien mentía o no sinceramente no mes importaba nada.

-Bien Señor Kummel hablare con la junta sobre tu liberación

-¿Y cuánto seria si dijera que si?-pregunte yo

-El viernes, pero tampoco te hagas muchas ilusiones podrían decir que no es más yo mismo no lo veo muy claro

-Y ahora cuéntame cómo te sientes.

Mentí una y otra vez quise dar la imagen de seriedad, de cuerdo, si la daba podría irme con Blaine y me podía ayudar con mi venganza, me parecía mal aprovecharme de él, pero era la única persona en la que podía utilizar sin ser descubierto por Quinn, Rachel… entre otros… el seria el señuelo y yo el celebro de la operación no podía fallar, la venganza estaba cerca…

Volví a mi habitación donde estaba Blaine esperándome

-¿Cómo te fue-pregunto el con interés viendo mi cara de póker que parecía un misterio total

-Me soltaran el viernes, no es seguro pero estoy convencido

Entonces el me abrazo y empezó a dar saltos, me quede en shock, o era muy infantil o era muy raro pero me daba igual en el fondo me gustaba así que lo abrase.

-Que bien, yo te esperare mañana me iré y el viernes te esperare.

-NO! –grite yo de repente

-¿No? –pregunto el

-No porque si me esperas nos pueden relacionar a los dos tienes que esperarme en un coche alquílalo que sea negro y apárcalo contigo dentro en el parquin del centro comercial a dos manzanas de aquí.

-Si es lo que quieres –contesto el

Hablamos sobre el plan, Blaine era el heredero de la fortuna de los Anderson por lo que le aconseje que alquilara un piso en la quinta avenida y otro en Harlem, en Harlem viviría yo, allí Quinn nunca iría, y menos Rachel, estaba lo suficientemente cerca de la 5 avenida para vigilarlas y lo suficientemente lejos e imposible de crúzamelas por la calle.

Una vez estuviéramos en Nueva York me teñiría el pelo, y me cambiaria de look totalmente para pasar desapercibido además hablaría en un acento inglés, para que nadie me relacionara con Kurt. La trampa estaba servida.

-Cuéntame mas sobre lo de ayer –dijo Blaine con miedo como si no quisiera interrumpir mis grandes planes.

-Está bien, como te dije Quinn tenía un brillo siniestro en los ojos.

_**Hace un año**_

Empezó a seguir a Kitty otra vez ya que la vi por casualidad en la calle y empezó a seguirla tenia curiosidad por saber dónde iba.

De repente vi a Quinn acercándose a Kitty en un primer momento no le di importancia pero luego las vi hablando juntas y entrando en el mismo restaurante que había visto a Finn con Kitty haría dos días.

Me senté en el mismo sitio que hizo hace dos días para oírlas hablar.

-¿Cómo van los planes con Finn?-pregunto Quinn

-Bien, es muy fácil engañarlo es como un niño de cuatro años –contesto Kitty riéndose.

-Pues tienes que atacar más, yo acabo de encontrar a alguien para hacer ya sabes –contesto Quinn

- Y quieres decir que te va a funcionar ya sabes cómo podías acabar si va mal –contesto Kitty

En ese momento no sabía de qué estaban hablando pero algo se tramaban entre ellas para utilizar a Finn de alguna manera esto cada vez era más extraño.

Luego seguí a Kitty y lo vi con Finn hablaban en el mismo parque de siempre parecía que solo iban a unos cuantos sitios para evitar ser descubiertos.

Me senté al mismo banco y empezó a es chuzarlos.

-Finn cambio de planes, tiene que ser esta noche se hará la operación –dijo Kitty

-Esta noche pero no iba a ser en la luna de miel –contesto Finn

-No mejor hoy, confía en mi Finn cuando te he fallado.

-Nunca –contesto Finn sin dudar

Me fui a casa, encendí la radio y excuse la canción que sonaba.

_**Nunca usé un antifaz**____**  
**__**Voy de paso**____**  
**__**Por este mundo fugaz**____****_

_**No pretendo parar**____**  
**__**¿Dime quién camina**____**  
**__**Cuando se puede volar?**____****_

_**Mi destino es andar**____**  
**__**Mis recuerdos**____**  
**__**Son una estela en el mar**____****_

_**Lo que tengo, lo doy**____**  
**__**Digo lo que pienso**____**  
**__**Tómame como soy**____****_

_**Y va liviano**____**  
**__**Mi corazón gitano**____**  
**__**Que solo entiende de latir**____**  
**__**A contramano**____**  
**__**No intentes amarrarme**____**  
**__**Ni dominarme**____**  
**__**Yo soy quien elige**____**  
**__**Como equivocarme**____****_

_**Aprovéchame**____**  
**__**que si llegué ayer**____**  
**__**Me puedo ir mañana**____**  
**__**Que soy gitana**____**  
**__**Que soy gitana**____****_

_**Sigo siendo aprendiz**____**  
**__**En cada beso**____**  
**__**Y con cada cicatriz**____****_

_**Algo pude entender**____**  
**__**De tanto que tropiezo**____**  
**__**Ya sé cómo caer**____****_

_**Y va liviano**____**  
**__**Mi corazón gitano**____**  
**__**Que solo entiende de latir**____**  
**__**A contramano**____**  
**__**No intentes amarrarme**____**  
**__**Ni dominarme**____**  
**__**Yo soy quien elige**____**  
**__**Como equivocarme**____****_

_**Aprovéchame**____**  
**__**Que si llegué ayer**____**  
**__**Me puedo ir mañana**____**  
**__**Que soy gitana**____****_

_**Vamos y vemos..**____**  
**__**Que la vida es un goce**____**  
**__**Es normal que le temas**____**  
**__**A lo que no conoces**____****_

_**Tómame y vamos**____**  
**__**Que la vida es un goce**____**  
**__**Es normal que le temas**____**  
**__**A lo que no conoces**____**  
**__**Quiero verte volar**____**  
**__**Quiero verte volar**____****_

_**Y va liviano**____**  
**__**Mi corazón gitano**____**  
**__**Que solo entiende de latir**____**  
**__**A contramano**____**  
**__**No intentes amarrarme**____**  
**__**Ni dominarme**____**  
**__**Yo soy quien elige**____**  
**__**Como equivocarme**____****_

_**Aprovéchame**____**  
**__**Que si llegué ayer**____**  
**__**Me puedo ir mañana**____**  
**__**Que soy gitana**_

Corrí desperrado a casa de Rachel, aún estaba a tiempo de salvarla sin embargo lo que vi me horrorizo.

Entre a casa de Rachel y Finn y vi la puerta abierta y vi el cuerpo de Finn desagriándose en el suelo sin embargo aún estaba vivo, y me hablo.

-Kurt vigila con Quinn, viájela a Rachel por mí –dijo el muriendo en mis brazos,

Luego me gire y vi a Quinn.

-Bien Kurt tú mismo te has inculpado- dijo Quinn riendo.

-¿Cómo dices? –pregunte yo confundido

-Te vi el otro día siguiendo a Kitty, así que lo planee todo, hizo que vinieras a casa de Finn y ahora has tocado el cuerpo de Finn, si hablas de lo que viste serás el culpable de la muerte de Finn.

No pude hablar me quede en shock como podía haber caído en la trampa de Quinn, ahora estaba atrapado.

-Haremos un trato, tú no hablas de lo que has visto y yo no te culpo, y eliminare las pruebas.

-De acuerdo como quieras no hablare pero elimínalas.

Y me fui mi error fue no hablar, luego ella me culpo y no borro las huellas, y al final he quedado como un asesino, sin embargo nada podía hacer ella tenía cuartada y Kitty se había ido de la ciudad así que nada tenía en su contra, si hubiera echo fotos o algo… sin embargo la venganza es un plato que se sirve frio.

Al día siguiente Blaine se marchó. Y dos días después Salí del manicomio, corrí a las dos cuadras y me fui directo al parquin donde vi un coche negro acercándose con velocidad a mi llevo vaquero –dijo Blaine con una sonrisa.

-Sí, ¿ahora Blaine has alquilado los apartamentos?- pregunte yo

-Si

-Bien entonces vamos a Hooke, Nueva Jersey, allí me cambiare de look radical además tenemos ciertas personas a las que visitar.

[Escriba aquí]


	3. Aventuras en un hotel

_**Primero de todas gracias por seguir la secuela, y gracias por los comentarios, tomo nota de los consejos.**_

_**¡Dejar cualquier cosa que penséis en los comentarios todos son bienvenidos sean críticas o no!**_

_**Respondiendo a vuestras dudas, mi ortografía es extremadamente mala así que pido perdón por cualquier falta que encontréis, pero como veis no es mi fuerte.**_

_**Dos, mi escritura es muy rápida, es otro defecto que tengo pero lo voy perfeccionando**_

_**Tres, no soy de Sudamérica pero vivo en una zona en que la s y la z no están muy acorde con la manera de hablar y de escribirlas, intentare mejorar esto también.**_

_**Dicho esto, disfrutar del capítulo, esperare vuestros comentarios.**_

_**Al filo de la verdad**_

El camino era largo estábamos por Maine y todavía quedaba unas cuantas horas hasta llegar a New Jersey, se hizo de noche y cómo íbamos por la carretera sugerí parar.

-¿Allí? –pregunto Blaine viendo un motel al lado de la carretera

-Si porque no –conteste yo a estas alturas me daba igual donde solo quería dormir en una cama cómoda y no en un triste asiento de coche.

Entramos al motel nada era lujoso era lo suficiente para pasar una noche, esperamos en recepción y de inmediato una chica rubia con ojos azules y con uniforme del motel nos atendió.

-¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudaros? –pregunto la chica amablemente con una sonrisa.

-Queríamos una habitación –dijo Blaine adelantándose a mis pensamientos tampoco era que fuera un misterio.

-Solo me queda una habitación con una cama doble –contesto la chica apenada.

-Yo no veo el problema en ningún lado –conteste yo adelantándome a cualquier opinión que pudieran generar las cabezas de Blaine y la chica de recepción.

-Yo tampoco –contesto Blaine de inmediato aunque pude ver una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Aquí tienen que las disfruten –contesto la chica con una sonrisa a lo que no pude evitar contestar.

-Hoy va a ser una noche movidita.

Entramos en la habitación era una habitación con las paredes pintadas de blanco, con una horrible moqueta de color avellana, una televisión de plasma empotrada en la pared, un pequeño miniar con bebidas y dulces que Blaine aprovecho para vaciar como si no existiera un mañana. Y la enorme cama de matrimonio con sabanas rosas muy cliché.

-Solo falta el champan y las rosas –dije yo riéndome por la situación.

-Y los pétalos encima de la cama –respondió Blaine siguiéndome la gracia.

Entonces nos miramos, y en menos de treinta segundos ya estábamos en la cama metiéndonos mano.

Blaine se colocó encima de mí cogiéndome las muñecas mientras me desnudaba con una mano.

-Voy a follarte hasta que te quedes muerto de placer –dijo Blaine mientras me besaba el cuello.

-Muéstrame que puedes hacer –conteste yo con chulería.

Sin dilatar ni ningún cuidado, me la metió sin vacilar, del grito que solté vino la chica de recepción preocupada por si pasaba algo.

-¿Pasa algo? –dijo la chica golpeando a la puerta pero no entrando.

-Nada es que hemos visto la moqueta del suelo y nos hemos horrorizado –dijo Blaine mientras seguía a lo suyo y con una mano me tapaba la boca.

-Si necesitan algo hágamelo saber –contesto la chica desde detrás de la puerta endose.

-¿No creo que sea necesario o sí? –dijo Blaine soltando la mano de la boca dejándome respirar.

-Para nada –conteste yo pudiendo respirar de una vez por todas.

Volviendo a lo suyo Blaine sitio moviéndose dentro de mi sin compasión le iba hacerlo duro.

Cuando acabamos, después de haber tenido los dos orgasmos más impresionantes de mi vida nos quedamos dormidos.

Un ruido nos despertó yo moví mi mano para encontrarme entre el pelo de Blaine, por primera vez abrí los ojos mientras miraba el pelo que tenía, era rizado nunca lo había visto, así que Blaine también tenía sus secretos pensé yo mientras le acariciaba los rizos y jugaba con ellos.

-Despierta Blaine –dije yo mientras veía a Blaine con cara de felicidad y no despertándose.

Viendo que no se iba a despertar por el momento decidí, apagar el despertador que había en la mesita y volverme a dormir, poniendo mi cabeza bajo su hombro, así estuvimos durante dos horas más.

-Kurt despierta –dijo Blaine ya vestido observándome desde el suelo.

-Buenos días –dijo el mientras me besaba

-Buenos días, hoy hay muchas cosas que hacer –dije yo para que no se entretuviera habían muchas cosas que hacer y poco tiempo.

Pagamos la habitación a la recepcionista, se notaba que había oído detrás de la puerta toda la noche pero no me importo al fin y al cabo para ella ver a dos chicos hacerlo debía de ser una noticia que quizás no superaría hasta año nuevo.

Nos fuimos otra vez al coche de Blaine y volvimos a emprender el viaje hasta NUEVA JERSEY.

Paramos a un restaurante cerca de Nueva York.

-¿Qué puedo ofrecerles? –dijo el camarero con una sonrisa

-Un menú 2, un menú 3 y dos cafés –dijo Blaine sin dejarme ni siquiera mirar la carta de comer.

-Ahora eliges por mí –dije yo mientras lo miraba.

-Yo siempre elijo lo mejor de lo mejor –contesto el con una sonrisa.

-Por algo me elegiste a mí –conteste yo mientras él se reía.

-Creo que nunca había amado a nadie tanto como a ti –dijo el dejándome aturdido por suerte vinieron los platos antes que pudiera contestar nada.

-Tienes algo en el café –dije yo viendo unos números en el café.

-Es un número de teléfono –contesto Blaine mientras pagaba por los menús y se giraba al camarero haciéndole una señal para que viniera.

-¿Qué puedo hacer más por ti? –dijo el camarero ignorándome por completo.

-Yo que dejes de coquetear con mi novio si no quieres problemas –conteste yo mientras él se giraba.

-¿Y si los quiero? –dijo el con chulería lo peor que podía hacer.

Le pegó un puñetazo en la nariz que se la rompí mientras Blaine y yo corríamos y nos metíamos en el coche y nos íbamos corriendo del lugar como alma que lleva el diablo.

-Así que eres celoso no me lo esperaba de ti Kurt –contesto Blaine

-Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí, pero además no es que este celoso es marcar mi territorio –conteste yo restándole importancia.

-Claro eso será –contesto Blaine

Por fin llegamos a Nueva Jersey donde entramos en una peluquería.

-¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? –contesto una chica quien debía de ser una de las peluqueras del lugar.

-Quiero un nuevo peinado y un tinte de color negro, por favor –dije yo mientras le enseñaba exactamente el peinado que quería.

-Enseguida –contesto la chica.

Cuando acabamos pasamos por una tienda, allí me compre unos pantalones de color caqui, un suéter muy similar al de Blaine, y unas gafas de un estilo muy ``hipaste´´.

-Que tal me veo –pregunte a Blaine

-Te ves totalmente diferente, aunque sigues siendo guapo –contesto él.

-Es es la clave que no me reconozcan –conteste yo.

-Yo podría hacerte algún documento falso de identidad ¿0lo quieres?

-Si

Blaine hizo una labor excelente con los documentos, entre el cambio de look y los falsos documentos no parecía la misma persona.

De eso se trataba ahora ya estaba listo para ir a Nueva York y que empezara la venganza, la dulce y merecida venganza.

-¿En qué piensas? –me pregunto Blaine mientras me veía pensar.

-Venganza –fue la única palabra que salió de mis labios.

Así que fuimos a Nueva York donde pasamos por la Quinta Avenida y justamente allí estaba el piso de Quinn.

-Aquí has alquilado el apartamento –pregunte yo mientras veía la ventaja de esta acción

-Si pasa algo –contesto Blaine.

Entonces las vi a Rachel y Quinn con miles de cajas en la entrada debían de estar de mudanza, más bien Rachel se estaba mudado al piso de Quinn y veía que claramente no podían con tantas cajas.

-Blaine ellas son la prometida de Finn es la morena, y la rubia es la culpable de todo, ve y ayúdalas con las cajas yo me voy para que no me vean y nos encontraremos en Central Park en una hora.

-Quinn cuidado con esa caja –dijo Rachel viendo como Quinn la soltaba porque no podía soportar más peso.

-Lo siento mucho –se disculpó la rubia pero fue interrumpida por un beso de la morena.

-No pasa nada hay demasiado peso y nosotras no podemos con todo.

-¿Puedo ayudarlas señoritas? –pregunto Blaine educadamente.

-Oh si por favor tenemos que llevar estas cinco cajas a mi apartamento pero se ha estropeado el ascensor y son demasiado pesadas para nosotras –contesto Quinn

Blaine cogió las cinco cajas sin inmutarse por el peso

-¿Dónde hay que llevarlas? –pregunto Blaine

-Al ático, ¿podrás tu solo? –pregunto la morena.

-Por supuesto vosotras ir subiendo que ahora subo.

-Quinn y si nos roba? –pregunto Rachel viendo como el chico iba subiendo las escaleras con las cinco cajas en las manos.

-No creo que sea un ladrón, los ladrones no visten de Armani –contesto Quinn viendo las prendas de ropa que Blaine vestía.

Las dos chicas subieron detrás de Blaine mientras Quinn abría la puerta de su apartamento, permitiendo a Blaine dejar las pesadas cajas dentro.

-Muchísimas gracias, por tu ayuda en –dijo Quinn sintiéndose una estúpida ni siquiera le había preguntado su nombre al chico.

-Me llamo Blaine y me acabo de mudar, además para que están los vecinos si no para ayudarse mutuamente –dijo Blaine con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Te acabas de mudar, a que piso –dijo la chica morena.

-Pues en realidad estoy debajo de vosotras –contesto Blaine sin dejar su sonrisa de lado.

-Yo me llamo Quinn –dijo presentándose la rubia.

-Yo Rachel –dijo la morena.

-Y que hacen dos bellezas como vosotras sin novio a la vista –dijo Blaine haciendo que ambas chicas se sonrojaran

-Nosotras estamos juntas –dijo Rachel en un susurro ahogado por la vergüenza hacía mucho tiempo que no la piropeaban de ese modo.

-Oh tranquilas en realidad, estamos en el mismo bando

-Entonces tú eres –dijo la morena

_-Si lo soy –admitió Blaine sin dejar acabar a la morena de hablar pues se le notaba algo incomoda con la situación.

-Me tengo que ir ha sido un placer conocer a tan bellas damas –dijo Blaine mientras besaba la mejilla de la rubia y luego la de la morena.

-Adiós Blaine espero verte pronto por aquí –dijo la rubia sonriéndole.

Cuando Blaine se fue por la puerta ambas chicas sonrojadas a más no poder empezaron a chismosear sobre él.

-Es muy simpático –dijo Rachel

-Y Guapo –contesto Quinn

-Quizás tiene pareja

-Si tiene podríamos quedar los cuatro no crees –dijo la rubia

-SI buena idea tenemos que invitarle a comer por habernos ayudado –contesto la morena colaborando la idea de la rubia.

-Además me cae bien puede ser un gran amigo nuestro –dijo la rubia sin saber que sus palabras pronto le traerían tragedia y desdicha.

Blaine se reunió con Kurt en Central Park a la hora acordada.

-Y bien –dijo Kurt

-Son muy guapas y simpáticas –dijo Blaine

-Tengo que preocuparme por ellas –contesto Kurt alzando una ceja

-Por supuesto que no.

-He ideado un plan para hundirás

-Tú dirás –dijo Blaine.

-Tienes que ganarte su confianza, de mientras le enviaremos mensajes a Quinn para que no esté tranquila y luego bueno luego ya te contare más tu por ahora gánate su confianza.

-Como digas, por cierto tenía que hacerte una pregunta.

-Cual

-¿Quieres ser mi novio Kurt?

-Por supuesto que sí –contesto el besando a Blaine.


	4. Nuevos amigos y viejos conocidos

_**Quiero aclarar un comentario, nunca en ningún caso me he enfadado, siento si así lo habéis entendido, al contrario Tati4137, gracias por ser una de las pocas en atreverte a dar una crítica constructiva, simplemente conteste a tu comentario ya que quería explicar los ``errores´´ aun así tome nota de ello y los he corregido gracias a ti. Así que mil gracias, continua por favor dando más comentarios tu (o quien quiera) mejor una crítica constructiva hoy que un error fatal en mi libro el día de mañana. Nadie es sabio, pero entre todos a base de comentar los errores unos a los otros todos podemos mejorar y hacer de este mundo un mundo mejor. (Ok estoy divagando cd, sin más que añadir, aquí está el capítulo esperado de la semana!)**_

_**Ah me olvidaba, ¡QUIERO VUESTROS COMENTARIOS! Capitulo a capitulo quiero saber que pensáis incluso si es solo un el capítulo me gusto me sirve para ver por qué línea seguir ver el apoyo de todos vosotros me hace seguir con ganas de continuar escribiendo más y más capítulos. Animaos a darme ideas si os atrevéis, venganzas, finales alternativos lo que queráis!, Si os animáis y me gusta os dedicare el capítulo y pondré especialmente de quien de vosotros fue la idea.**_

_**Y Ahora por fin el capítulo.**_

Conseguiría la venganza antes de lo esperado Quinn y Rachel habían invitado a Blaine a comer, me daba el tiempo justo para empezar a vengarme sin temer que nadie me reconociera.

Primero había que ir a la junta de abogados de Quinn donde trabajaba, el edificio estaba en el centro de Manhattan había gente por ambos lados de la calle, con un tráfico espantoso, y miles de rascacielos alzándose ante mi visión mirara donde mirara allí los veía tan brillantes, la ciudad no había cambiado en absoluto pero yo sí.

Entre por la entrada principal y solicite hablar con el dueño el señor Snow.

-¿Quién es usted? –me contesto una recepcionista extrañada de verme en la planta superior donde solo tenían acceso el dueño y los asistentes.

Antes que pudiera decir nada la señora me empujo hasta el despacho del dueño al parecer me había confundido con un asistente pero me daba la oportunidad de conversar con el dueño sin tener que dar detalles ya que la primera recepcionista me había negado la entrevista con el dueño.

-Disculpe señor Snow –dije yo con educación mientras entraba por la puerta.

-¿Quién es usted?

-Soy el señor Benedetti –dije decidido sin dar tiempo a la duda

-Y usted está aquí por –dijo el señor Snow con desgana se le veía un hombre serio y cansado y obviamente quería estar en cualquier lado menos en esa oficina.

-Tengo información sobre Quinn Fibra su mejor abogada.

-Cual –pregunto alterado el señor Snow.

-Vuestra querida abogada se droga, y ha vendido información a otros bufetes de la ciudad –dije yo

-Eso es imposible –contesto incrédulo el señor Snow.

Teyo ya había previsto que no se lo iba creer pero por eso había contratado a un joker y a un director de video así como a unos cuantos actores, haciendo un montaje para que pareciera que Quinn se drogada y además pasaba información en otros bufetes.

-Pero como ha podido hacer esto al bufet

-Si es una pena

-Sera usted recompensado déjame que es lo que quiere –dijo el señor Snow agradeciendo mi información.

-Pues vera resulta que unos amigos míos están en problemas –dije yo.

-Qué tipo de problemas.

-Vera usted han estado en un manicomio acusados injustamente de haber matado a personas aunque ellos no hicieron nada, ahora están en libertad pero si usted pudiera borrar os archivos, ya sabe podría hacer eliminar esos delitos con algún tipo de recurso al fin y al cabo es el bufete más importante de Nueva York algo podrá hacer no cree –dije yo exponiendo el caso mientras él iba a apuntando

-Necesitare los nombres

Rápidamente el di los nombres y apellidos, ahora Blaine y yo quedaríamos sin ningún antecedente y sería más difícil ser descubiertos.

La venganza empezaba a renacer entre sus cenizas, y ahora Kurt iba a demostrarle a Quinn Fibra que con fuego no se puede jugar sin protección.

MIENTRAS EN Otra parte de la ciudad

-Rachel tú crees que hemos hecho bien al invitar a Blaine a comer –comento Quinn viendo a Rachel en la cocina empezando a cocinar

-Claro porque no deberíamos hacerlo se ha portado muy bien con nosotras sin conocernos además es nuevo en la ciudad tenemos que ayudarle o no recuerdas tu primer día en la ciudad.

Quinn recordaba perfectamente su primer día en la ciudad de Nueva York venia dispuesta a comerse el mundo todo parecía estar echo para ella solo existía ella y la ciudad.

Sin embargo se vio en la completa soledad, en un pequeño apartamento en Manhattan en la zona judía de la ciudad. Totalmente desamparada, había conseguido licenciarse en Yale en medicina y en derecho y eso le había ayudado a entrar como secretaria en uno de los mejores bufetes de abogados y poco a poco fue empezando a llevar casos y finalmente lograrse un nombre en el bufet.

-Si tienes razón tenemos que ayudarle –dijo Quinn reflexionando nadie se merecía estar solo en la ciudad especialmente los primeros días se hacían eternos sin nadie con quien hablar además Blaine parecía buena gente no había nada que temer.

-¿Crees que será vegetariano? –pregunto Rachel alterada porque ni siquiera le había preguntado si lo era

-No lo sé podemos hacer un poco de todo no crees –comento la rubia empezando a cocinar un par de filetes con salsa.

-Sí y ¿si es alérgico a algo? –pregunto Rachel sintiéndose inútil por no haber preguntado nada a Blaine.

-Él nos lo dirá si tiene algo

-Espero que así sea no me gustaría causar mala impresión.

Empezaron cocinando macarrones, una ensalada con queso y almendras, filetes con salsa, algunos aperitivos, una tarta de manzana y diferentes pastelitos que habían comprado en una pastelería cercana a su casa.

-Le va a encantar

-Si hay de todo no falta de nada

-¿Y si preparamos el lenguado? –pregunto esta vez Quinn

-Mejor así si sobra nos lo podemos comer a la noche

-Y si sobra podemos darle a Blaine –contesto Quinn viendo a la morena emocionada de verdad necesitaban nuevas amistades desde el encierro de Kurt ella había estado muy triste.

Entonces Quinn pensó en Kurt, quizás ella tenía culpa, no había dicho nada para salvarlo y ella podía haberlo salvado al fin y al cabo ella tenía gran parte de culpa, y sobretodo no se olvidaría nunca de sus últimas palabras.

-Flashback-

-No permitiré que vivas tranquilamente y feliz con Rachel no tendrás un final feliz –contesto Kurt enfurecido.

-Si bueno adiós –contesto Quinn

-Juro que me vengare aunque sea lo último que haga iré a por los tuyos.

-¿Y quién te va a creer? –pregunto Quinn saliendo por la puerta.

-Fin el Flashback-

Sí Kurt le daba miedo, ella tenía culpa que estuviera allí solo sin nadie, esperaba que no la odiara y que quizás pudiera perdonarla tampoco le habían caído muchos años solamente tres.

Debería ir a visitarlo había pasado dos meses allí en el manicomio solo pero temía que la ira de Kurt al verla asustara a Rachel y le contara lo que sabía no podía arriesgarse a perder su relación con Rachel, así que decidió ir a visitarlo en 4 meses, habría pasado medio año y Kurt ya estaría más tranquilo.

-Quinn –dijo Rachel despertando a Quinn de sus pensamientos.

-U lo siento me que quedado en la luna –contesto Quinn

-Algo malo –dijo Rachel temiendo haber hecho algo malo

-No nada pensamientos míos no te preocupes.

-Blaine tardara poco en llegar –contesto Rachel vistiéndose elegantemente.

La puerta sonó eran las nueve la hora que Blaine había sido invitado y allí estaba el, con un traje parecía que iba a una cita.

-Hola Blaine que elegante te has vestido así para nosotras –dijo Quinn con una sonrisa le gustaba Blaine era una persona especial vestirse de ultimo botón por su cena le hizo gracia.

-Por supuesto con dos bellezas como vosotras no podía ir de otra manera

-Me Alagas Blaine –dijo Quinn sonrojándose

-Interrumpo algo –dijo Rachel algo celosa viendo la escena.

-No te pongas celosa Rachel, para ti traigo flores –dijo Blaine sacando un ramo de rosas rojas haciendo que Rachel se sonrojara y abriera la boca para luego abrazarse a Blaine

-Oh Blaine muchas gracias nunca me habían regalado rosas me encanta –dijo Rachel

-Para ti también hay –dijo Blaine dándole a Quinn un ramo de margaritas

-Me encantan son mis favoritas –dijo Quinn oliéndolas.

-Vamos a ponerla en un jarrón –dijo Quinn llevándose a Rachel mientras le señalaba a Blaine donde sentarse.

-Que detalle ¿no crees? –dijo Rachel

-Si es muy amable.

Comieron tranquilamente y una vez llegaron a los postres Rachel hizo su interrogatorio.

-¿Estas soltero?

-Si-contesto Blaine

-¿De dónde eres? –dijo Quinn

-Ohio

-De Ohio –dijeron ambas chicas sorprendidas.

-¿Si porque? –pregunto Blaine extrañado por su reacción

-Nosotras somos de Lima de dónde eres tu –contesto Quinn

-De Waterville a dos horas de Lima

-Que pequeño es el mundo –dijo Rachel.

Luego se sentaron en el sofá y continuaron con más preguntas.

-¿Y porque has venido a Nueva York? –pregunto Quinn

Blaine dudo un poco que decir no podía decir para hacer justicia por Kurt así que mintió.

-Quiero ser músico siempre ha sido mi sueño –dijo Blaine

-Podrías cantarnos –suplico Rachel

Blaine canto una canción eligió una canción de Queen.

-Tu voz es magnífica –dijo Rachel sorprendida de encontrar alguien con mejor voz que ella.

-Nunca has cantado en un teatro –comento Quinn

-No Nunca

Rachel y Quinn sacaron un par de direcciones.

-Tienes que ir a estos castigos y a estas discográficas tu voz no se puede desperdiciar tienes mucho talento –dijeron ambas chicas

-Muchas Gracias chicas.

La velada acabo, Blaine se fue a su casa y ambas chicas siguieron hablando sobre el talento secreto de Blaine ambas se habían sorprendido de la voz del chico.

De pronto una llamada hizo que ambas chicas callaran y Rachel cogió el teléfono.

-Quinn es para ti –dijo Rachel pasándole el teléfono a Quinn.

-Dijo, dijo –dijo Quinn al no oír nada ni nadie a la otra línea.

-Tu mentira está en peligro –contesto una voz fría mecanizada para después cortar la llamada.

_**La venganza ya está iniciada como podéis ver, pero aún quedan muchos capítulos con más intriga, nuevos descubrimientos acerca de la muerte de fin, e incluso más asesinatos, nuevos personajes pero con la misma esencia de siempre con misterio e intriga.**_

_**¡Quiero ver vuestros comentarios! ¡Seguirme en mi página principal! Y poner la historia en favoritos y expandirla a vuestros amigos para que más personas disfruten de esta historia. También quería anunciar que paralelamente a esta historia escribiré la historia de miedo ``Un pueblo sangriento´´ que tratara sobre una maldición, un asesino, y todos los personajes del club Glee muriendo de forma sangrienta, así que si os va el tema de terror y crimen no os perdáis Un pueblo sangriento que publicare a las 8 HORAS DE LA TARDE DE HOY VIERNES EN HONOR AL VIERNES 13 ( Si ya lo sé no es ni viernes 13 ni martes 13 pero no me salen las cuentas) Disfrutarla porque también habrá un asesino/a misterioso/a y muy perturbado.**_

_**Dedico con cariño este episodio a mis fieles seguidores: Tati4137, Gabriela Cruz, Kevin Malik y GirlFaberry que sin vosotros el fin no tendría seguidores tan leales y tan ansiosos por mas misterios!.**_


	5. La venganza nunca viene sola

_**Ya he visto nuevos usuarios visitando y comentado mis fics, perfect! **____** Ultimamente no poneis comentarios, bueno de todas formas lo prometido es deuda y sobre una pregunta que me hizo alguien por comentario, ¿cuantos capítulos va a tener? Pues eso ni yo lo se, hasta donde me llege la inspiración, supongo que entre 15 o 20 capitulos (descontar los publicados) porque actualmente ya he escrito 4 mas (Aun no los subiré).**_

_**Y ABRA NUEVOS CAPITULOS DE ``UN PUEBLO Sangriento´´ No os OLVIDEIS DE VISITARLO! YA QUE CUANDO SE SUBA UN CAPITULO DE ESTE FIN TAMBIEN LO HARE EN ``UN PUEBLO SANGRIENTO´´ ESPERO VUESTROS COMENTARIOS! ;)**_

Quinn se quedó helada sabía perfectamente a que se refería pero la única persona que sabía eso era Kurt y él no podía hacer nada allí dentro verdad o quizás sí que estaba cumpliendo su venganza.

-¿Te pasa algo Quinn? –pregunto Rachel viendo a Quinn mas blanca de lo normal y cayendo como un peso muerto contra el sofá.

-Si solo son malas noticias nada en que preocuparse –contesto Quinn pensando que había sido una broma de mal gusto si tenía que ser esto estaban a Nueva York cualquiera podría hacer una broma.

Rachel intuía que algo iba mal con Quinn sin embargo no quería presionarla si decía que no era nada es que no sería nada, si fuera algo grave ya se lo contaría en su momento ahora solo tenía que distráela y todo lo demás ya vendría después.

-Te quiero –dijo Rachel mientras abrazaba a Quinn.

-Yo también Rachel yo también-dijo abrazando a Rachel.

Mientras en las afueras de Nueva York, Kurt estaba en frente de una gran casa multifamiliar como tenía su padre en Lima así que pico el timbre.

-Hola en que puedo ayudarle –abrió la puerta Kitty mientras veía al hombre moreno frente su puerta.

-Hola me acabo de mudar a la casa del lado y pasaba a saludar, traje una tarta de arándanos –dijo Kurt con una sonrisa mientras entregaba la tarta a Kitty.

-Oh muchas gracias yo soy Kitty Wilde –dijo presentándose la rubia.

-Yo soy Claude Benedetti –dijo presentándose Kurt

-¿Eres americano? –pregunto Kitty mientras se sentaba junto a Kurt a su sofá en el comedor.

Antes de contestar Kurt miro el comedor, era amplio con suelos de madera, piso de doble altura, con algunos muebles de madera y ventaja que hacían juego con el color crema de la pared, y con la chimenea que había que le daba un toque señorial al salón.

-Soy de Italia de Roma –contesto Kurt sin darle importancia.

-Oh siempre quise ir a Italia es preciosa.

-Si todo en Italia es hermoso, incluso la vendetta –contesto Kurt para sí mismo.

-¿Disculpa que has dicho? –dijo Kitty al no poder oír bien lo que había dicho.

-Italia es hermosa.

-Oh si me encantaría ir.

-Si quieres, este verano podría invitarte tengo allí una gran casa y siempre me falta compañía en una casa tan grande –mintió Kurt viendo a la chica emocionada, ya la tenía en el bote.

-Oh si claro que podríamos ir, Claude tú y yo seremos grandes amigos –dijo Kitty convencida de su nueva amistad

-Los mejores Kitty los mejores –dijo Kurt mientras se reía.

Quinn Y Rachel fueron de compras en la Quinta avenida, Quinn se reía del poco gusto que tenía en vestir Rachel así que tenía que ayudarla.

-¿Qué te parece este vestido? –dijo Rachel quien llevaba un vestido de D&G mientras que de zapatos llevaba unas sandalias, obviamente no era el mejor diseño.

-Yo creo que sería mejor ir a lo clásico, un vestido de Cannel y unos zapatos negros de tacón.

Después de mucho discutir acabaron comprando ambos vestidos aunque Quinn le dijo que le dejaría unos zapatos para llevar el vestido de D&G.

Llegaron a casa y recibieron otra llamada del bufete de abogados de Quinn esta vez el señor Snow solicitaba su presencia.

-Esto puede ser bueno y malo –dijo Quinn preocupada

Sabía que el señor Snow solo hacía llamar a gente por ascenderla o despedirla.

Quinn entro en el gran edificio que se imponía con su lujosa decoración y su gran iluminación.

Puertas señoriales de madera, con finos detalles pulidos en el borde de las paredes, plantas que daban color a la sala en contraste al color de las paredes todas grises, bajo un suelo de baldosa blanca adornado por pequeñas mesas con sillas para finalmente pasar por una gran ventanilla.

-Hola señorita Quinn –contesto la recepcionista

-Hola Mónica –dijo Quinn secamente para luego subir por el ascensor hasta la última planta donde se encontraba el despacho del director.

Toco la puerta dos veces antes de pasar

-Me solicitaba señor Snow.

-Si Quinn pasa adelante.

-¿Qué pasa señor? –pregunto Quinn con miedo ya que su trabajo era todo lo que tenía Rachel no trabajaba aun pues dependían totalmente de ese sueldo.

-Esta despedida –contesto firmemente el señor Snow.

-Porque que he hecho –pudo decir Quinn con las ultimas fuerzas que le quedaban después de recibir la tremenda noticia que la dejo helada y sorprendida por dentro.

Ella sabía que el señor Snow era un hombre audaz, tenaz pero sobretodo muy firme en sus decisiones si despedía a alguien lo despedía para siempre sabía que llevaba las de perder pero quizás conociendo los motivos de su despido podría llegar a negociar, una carta de recomendación o una remuneración económica por despido improcedente.

-Por traicionar a la compañía –grito el señor Snow

-¿Cómo dice? –pregunto Quinn sin saber que decía el señor Snow no lo comprendía ella no había hecho nada.

-Has pasado información sobre nosotros sobre nuestros casos a otras compañías

-Eso no es cierto señor.

-Tenemos pruebas.

-Muéstrelas si existen ya que es imposible.

El señor Snow conecto la enorme pantalla donde se veía el video que había dado Kurt anteriormente al señor Snow.

-Eso no es posible no soy yo –dijo Quinn

-Si lo eres Quinn, deja de hacerte la tonta ese papel no te pega.

-Se lo juro señor Snow nunca traicionaría a esta compañía

Y era cierto para Quinn esta compañía no era un trabajo más, era su vida entera había pasado largas noches aquí, empezó desde debajo de secretaria pero con su licenciatura en Yale había conseguido poco a poco hacer que le dieran casos, demostrando su valía que servía para esta compañía.

Se llevaba bien con todo el mundo nadie la odiaba quien podría haberle echo una cosa así no había nadie en su vida que la odiara, o al menos no hasta este punto a nadie le beneficiaria su despido ya que ya había una substituta para ella, en los casos menos importantes y cobraba el mismo sueldo que ella, nadie sería tan tonta de hacerle esto a Quinn, almenos no su ayudante, si lo hubiera hecho habría significado que tendría que trabajar más horas por el mismo sueldo, Quinn lo hacía con ilusión porque era su vida, su trabajo era su vida entera, pero los demás no eran tan trabajadores como ella por lo tanto nadie podría haber sido o sí.

-¿Quien le dio ese video? –pregunto Quinn histérica por no obtener respuestas a sus preguntas mentales.

-No te lo puedo decir Quinn, la información se da, el informador/a no.

-Pero señor.

-Ademas sabemos que eres consumidora de substancias ilegales en este país Quinn, borrare la cinta para que no te culpen y vayas a la cárcel por consumir substancias ilegales, lo máximo que hare por ti es darte una carta de recomanacion por tus servicios pero nada mas.

Y Quinn se fue del edificio con una carta en la mano, la carta de recomandacion. Nada mas es lo que tenia después de haver trabajando cinco años allí.

Fue despedida por mentiras, por un video que era un montage y no sabia quien era el autor del video así que empezó a pensar, podría haver sido el señor Snow para despedirla sin tener que darle ninguna idemnizacion pero era estúpido el pensar que el la había despedido pues sabia que ella trabajaba mas horas sin cobrar mas. Podria haver sido Kurt, pero desecho la idea al instante pues el estaba encerrado en el manicomnio era imposible aun contando que hubiera echo el video como podría enviarlo si no le permiten ningún contacto con el exterior. Era imposible, entonces vio quien podía haberle echo esto, solo había un nombre, PUCK.


	6. Enfrentandose al pasado

Tenía que ir a casa de Puck a enfrentarse a él como había podido hacerle algo así, no tenía motivos suficientes, si lo había abandonado por irse con Rachel pero aun así cuanto odio le guardaba.

Así que lentamente se fue a Lowell East Sido donde residía Puck.

Llamo a la puerta dos veces. Y para su sorpresa, salió una chica con una camisa de Puck puesta.

-¿Quién es? –pregunto la chica.

-¿Esta Puck soy una amiga? –pregunto Quinn.

-Un momento, PUCK! –grito la chica haciendo que Puck apareciera por la puerta mientras ella regresaba al dormitorio.

-Que quieres tu ahora –dijo Puck con la voz enfadada le dolía ver a Quinn con Rachel, para él era una sorpresa él amaba a Quinn desde la secundaria habían sido novios durante diez años y para su sorpresa el solo fue la tapadera de Quinn para sus padres y el la seguía amando como el primer día que la vio.

-Porque has mandado un video haciéndome pasar por una drogada y una estafadora –dijo Quinn enfadada pues sabía que solo podría haber sido él.

-Un video que hablas –dijo Puck sin entender nada de lo que decía Quinn.

Quinn miro a los ojos a Puck se notaba la confusión que tenía, por un momento dudo de que Puck fuera el misterioso inventor del video pero sin embargo tenía que ser el así que siguió insistiendo.

-No te hagas el imbécil conmigo Puck dime porque lo has hecho.

-Yo no he hecho nada –dijo Puck

-¡SI! –grito Quinn

-NO HE HECHO NADA –dijo Puck por segunda vez esta vez gritando.

-Entonces si no has sido tu quien fue –dijo Quinn

-No lo sé Quinn, no soy tu niñero, no estoy en tu vida pero yo no fui si me disculpas tengo un asunto que entender –dijo Puck mientras cerraba la puerta en las narices de Quinn.

Quinn no lo entendía, estaba allí plantada si Puck no fue entonces quien más podía ir a por ella. Tenía que pensarlo se lo comentaría a Rachel a casa, allí tranquila podía pensar.

Puck mientras iba a la habitación a atender a su invitada sonrió, no sabía quién había sido el inventor de ese video, pero si había logrado que Quinn perdiera el trabajo le estaba agradecido, aunque fuera una milésima de daño que le hubiera echo ese video, no superaría nunca al dolor que experimento cuando Quinn se fue.

-Flashback-

-Como que te vas porque te vas donde.

-Me voy Puck, he decidido iniciar una nueva relación –dijo Quinn serena sin emoción

-Con quien lo conozco? –dijo Puck enfadado

-Si la conoces –dijo Quinn

-¿La?-pregunto Puck confundido

-Rachel Berry

A puck se le cayó el mundo encima, Rachel Berry esa gritona, pequeña, infernal judía que siempre se quejaba por todo el la secundaria y obtenía cada solo en el club Glee.

-Pero cuando

-Toda mi vida Puck, lo siento estaba confundida en la secundaria pero desde hace unos años me he dado cuenta, nunca he querido hacerte daño Puck, te quiero pero no te amo como te debería de amar.

-Nunca me has amado

-Si en la secundaria si, y ahora también pero me he dado cuenta que amo a Rachel Berry.

Y Así se fue dejando a un Puck llorando mientras maldecía y destrozaba el apartamento maldecía a todas las Rachel Berry y teniendo un corazón roto.

-Fin del Flashback-

Puck aun pensaba en Quinn, nunca dejaría de amarla ella era la única chica que había amado y así sería hasta el fin de los tiempos, hasta que la muerte le llegara.

No sabía que había pasado para que Quinn dejara de amarlo sin embargo nada podía hacer, ella tenía una nueva vida con Rachel y él tenía que hacer la suya propia.

Quinn estaba destrozada intento ser fuerte pero lloraba mientras iba paseando por la ajetreada calle de Park Avene para conseguir llegar a casa, era injusto había perdido su trabajo su medio de vida, una de las cosas por las que cada mañana se levantaba con una sonrisa, su trabajo y Rachel eran las dos únicas cosas que le daban fuerzas para vivir.

Entro por la puerta y allí Rachel la abrazo sorprendida al verla de esta manera tan rota y tan hundida en la miseria.

-¿Qué paso Quinn? –pregunto la morena al verla tan rota y tan hundida.

-Me han despedido del trabajo –contesto Quinn entre sollozos

Rachel sabía que para Quinn su trabajo era su vida entera había luchado muy duro para conseguirlo, y ahora que la habían despedido necesitaría todo su amor y estar allí para ella.

-Y porque no es justo no te lo mereces –contesto indignada Rachel la furia le encendía aunque intentaba disimular delante de Quinn que ella se pusiera furiosa no calmaría a Quinn al contrario la pondría peor.

-Alguien mando un video falso mío haciéndome pasar por una estafadora y una drogada –contesto Quinn mientras las lágrimas caían de sus ojos y mojaban el vestido de Rachel pues aún seguían abrazadas mientras Quinn lloraba sin consuelo.

-No es justo Quinn no has hecho nada malo tenemos que ir a la policía –contesto la morena mientras sostenía a Quinn para levantarla

-No Rachel si lo hacemos darán el video a la policía e iría a la cárcel por posesión de drogas

-Pero tú no te drogas Quinn

-Pero salgo en ese video Rachel y te aseguro que parezco yo parece mi cara es un montaje perfecto incluso si no estuviera segura de que no soy yo, pensaría que lo hizo –contesto Quinn cayendo al suelo.

A Rachel le partía el corazón verla así de esa manera tan rota tan humillada, pero tenía razón si Quinn decía que no se podía hacer nada siendo una de las mejores abogadas del país e que tenía razón.

-Tendremos que averiguar quién es esa persona misteriosa –dijo Rachel.

-Sí Rachel pero quien puede ser ya he hecho mis investigaciones y nada.

-Creo que yo sé quién podía ser –dijo Rachel

-¿Quién? –pregunto Quinn extrañada porque Rachel supiera quien pudiera ser esa persona.

-Kitty Wilde.

Nada más pronunciar ese nombre a Quinn se le erizaron todos los pelos que tenía a la cabeza y se puso a temblar, no podía ser ella y si hubiera sido ella no quería verla no después de lo que había pasado y de lo que había hecho, sabía que era peligrosa y no podrían ir allí, podría ser peligroso.

-Y porque dices ese nombre Rachel

-Kurt, me dijo que era la amante de Finn quizás busca venganza

-Eso es una tontería Rachel

-A mí no me lo parece –dijo Rachel enfadándose porque Quinn no quería valorar su opinión era una idea que encajaría perfectamente.

Ninguna de las dos dijo nada al respecto pero las dos pensaban lo mismo, tenían que investigar a Kitty Wilde.

Aunque esto significara arriesgarlo todo.

Quinn fue ese mismo día hasta las afueras de Nueva York en Rhode Island a una hora de la ciudad de Nueva York después de haber pedido un favor a un amigo suyo de la policía había averiguado donde vivía Kitty Wilde.

Llamo y allí estaba la rubia.

-¿Quinn? –pregunto Kitty extrañada de verla allí parada frente la puerta desde el accidente no habían vuelto a hablar nunca.

-Kitty puedo pasar –contesto Quinn

-Si claro pasa –contesto la rubia no muy conforme

Se sentaron en el sofá en el salón una en cada punta del sofá.

-¿Por qué has venido a mi casa Quinn? –pregunto Kitty

-¿Por qué intentas destrozarme la vida? –pregunto Quinn con el mismo tono que Kitty le había hecho la pregunta.

-De que estas hablando –dijo Kitty alterada y confundida.

Quinn cogió un cuchillo que encontró encima de la mesa y amenazo a Kitty.

-Quinn que haces –dijo Kitty aterrada

-Solo dime porque Kitty te di el dinero que me pediste dijiste que nunca más volverías a pedirme nada ni siquiera a verme que quieres más dinero –dijo Quinn

-No quiero nada

-Porque intentas arruinarme la vida, si quisieras más dinero te lo habría dado porque me has hecho esto.

-El que –pregunto Kitty confundida

-El video

-¿Qué video –pregunto Kitty sin saber muy bien que entender

Quinn le explico otra vez la misma historia que le había dicho a Puck pero Kitty de la misma manera que Puck le había dicho nada tenía que ver con el video.

Quinn dejo entonces el cuchillo en la mesa.

-No entiendo entonces quien puede ser –dijo Quinn derrotada si no era Kitty quien podía ser.

-Yo estuve en Rhode Island toda la semana no Salí de aquí, yo no pude ser.

-No sé quién es Kitty solo sé que viene a por mí y estoy desesperada tu no sabrás quien pudo ser

-Pues no sé, podría ser ese chicho que le échate la culpa.

-Kurt no puede ser esta en el manicomio, el menos que nadie no puede salir ni entrar.

Entonces las dos se quedaron calladas, sin saber que hacer o que decir.

-¿Cómo te va con Rachel? –pregunto Kitty

-Muy bien es la mejor cosa que me ha pasado en la vida.


	7. ¿Quinn la asesina?

_**Gracias por seguir tan comprometidos con el fin, me hace mucha ilusión ver subir las visitas del fin que ya va por 800 visitas solo en idioma español. Y todos vuestros comentarios, quería decir o mas bien agradeceros a todos/as por tantos buenos comentarios que han hecho que me anime a escribir mi primera novela, ya abrire un blog y os contare que tal, eso sí seguire en fanfiction escribiendo y escribiendo mas historias.**_

_**Se ACERCA EL FINAL! Sí solo quedan DOS CAPITULOS MAS! Probablemente el jueves publique uno y el domingo el FINAL! ATENTOS! Cada dia puede ser el ultimo de este maravilloso fin**_

-Me alegro por ti Quinn te merece ser feliz –dijo sonriendo Kitty mientras que Quinn le devolvió una sonrisa.

-¿Y tú por Rhode Island?

-Me gusta esta vida, más tranquila en mi casa

-Tú nunca te habituaste al ambiente de Nueva York

-Oh no, yo soy una chica suburbana

-Siempre lo fuiste, desde la secundaria

-Si buenos tiempos esos.

Y ambas volvieron a sonreír, las dos habían sido animadoras y capitanas de las animadoras, ellas eran populares tan felices tan llenas de gracia y de vida, no es que la vida hubiera sido malas como ellas, pero ese fue su momento de gloria y pasión.

-Si buenos tiempos –dijo Quinn

-Quien pudiera repetirlos –dijo Kitty con un aire de tristeza.

-Bueno Kitty siento lo del cuchillo, me tengo que ir –dijo Quinn disculpándose por haber amenazado a Kitty con el cuchillo al fin y al cabo eran amigas, la temía por lo que habían hecho pero seguían siendo amigas.

-No pasa nada Quinn yo sé que tú nunca me harías daño –dijo Kitty sin darle demasiada importancia.

Quinn se fue de la casa, y ella con su coche desaparecieron rápidamente del paisaje suburbano de Newton.

Sin embargo ni ella ni Kitty habían sido consientes de una presidencia que había estado espiando y oyendo toda la conversación, una persona extraña y desconocida que había estado allí viendo y observando.

-Ella no te haría daño pero yo si –contesto una voz misteriosa mientras forzaba la puerta de la entrada de la casa de Kitty.

Después de esa entrada solo se oyeron gritos, pero nadie podía escucharlos.

Quinn regreso a Nueva York, había hablado con Rachel por teléfono avisándole de todo lo que había hecho en Rhode Island y que todavía no había encontrado a esa persona misteriosa.

Aunque no lo dijera en voz alta Quinn tenía miedo sabía que la muerte de Finn no fue un accidente, y que Kurt un inocente estaba pagando un crimen por su silencio pero si hablaba ahora Rachel la odiara a muerte, pese a que la amaba, una parte de su corazón siempre pertenecería a Finn y no perdonaría nunca una mentira y menos una traición.

Sabía que nunca le perdonaría que Kurt estuviera allí dentro por su culpa, aunque el silencio últimamente le quemaba todo su interior, no está agosto sabiendo que Kurt estaba allí encerrado sin tener culpa y que ella se había negado ayudarlo cuando tenía que haber hablado al fin y al cabo ella no mato a Finn, pero si estaba implicada, con suerte solo le habrían caído un año o dos y Rachel la hubiera esperado.

Si la habría esperado, ella lo sabía desde lo más profundo de su corazón, que ella la hubiera esperado, pero decidió ser egoísta y seguir con su vida, viendo a un inocente siendo condenado por su silencio. Y Ahora la vida le estaba devolviendo lo que se merecía, quizás todavía no era demasiado tarde para hablar, temía la reacción de Rachel pero sabía que ella lo entendería. Quizás todavía estaba a tiempo de hacer lo correcto.

Cuando volvió a su casa vio a miles de policías, se acercó a un policía y pregunto.

-¿Qué está pasando agente? –pregunto Quinn preocupada por si había pasado algo malo a su edificio y Rachel estaba allí que podía haber pasado.

-Vamos a detener a un sospechoso de asesinato.

-¿Oh dios mío le han asesinado aquí? –pregunto Quinn histérica

-No tranquila señorita, aquí no se ha producido el asesinato pero sabemos que el sospechoso pasara por aquí.

Entonces vio un mensaje de Rachel que decía corre y no te pares hasta marcharte de la ciudad, te quiero.

El mensaje era muy extraño pero aun así ella corrió pero entonces un policía se dio cuenta que marchaba y la retumbo

-¿Dónde va señorita? –pregunto el policía.

-Me voy de aquí

-Es muy peligroso no intente salir de la calle el asesino podría ir suelto

-Soy Quinn Fibra una de las mejores abogadas de Nueva York y esto va en contra de la libertad de movimiento –dijo Quinn enfadada por no poder irse.

-¿Quinn Fibra? –repitió el policía.

-Si –contesto ella confundida su nombre no era muy común pero tampoco era tan extraño para preguntarlo dos veces.

-Quinn Fabray queda detenida por el asesinato de Kitty Wilde en Rhode Island, todo lo que dijo puede ser dicho y avaluado ante un jurado popular.

Quinn no pudo ni moverse en menos de diez segundos estaba esposada y marchando en un coche camino a la comisaria.

Una vez a la comisaria el detective Stan el mismo detective/capitán que había acusado a Kurt se sentó en frente de Quinn

-Volvemos a vernos Quinn lamento que sea en estas circunstancias –dijo el capitán Stan quien nunca acabo de creer la versión de Kurt y quizás ahora podría averiguar algo más sobre el día de la muerte de Finn.

-Esto es un error –dijo Quinn

-¿Un error? –pregunto Stan

-Si yo no la mate –dijo Quinn

-Admite entonces que la vio y fue a Rhode Island.

Quinn entonces se dio cuenta q UE había metido la pata, sin embargo había una posibilidad de que si contaba la verdad la creería, si la habían matado ella había estado allí alguien la podía haber visto y mentir no iría a su favor en un juicio ella lo sabía, los años de experiencia le habían dado la lección que una mentira piadosa puede llegar a una condena para el resto de la vida.

-Si fui a Rhode Island –contesto Quinn

-Explícame Quinn que hacías a Rhode Island.

-Es una larga historia, pero yo no la mate –dijo Quinn

-Tenemos tiempo.

-Vera toda sucedió hace un año.

-Flashback-

-Kitty, tenemos un nuevo plan –dijo Quinn

-¿Qué nuevo plan? –pregunto Kitty

-No mataremos a Rachel

-Y ese cambio de opinión repentino –dijo Kitty levantando la ceja izquierda

-Es demasiado peligroso

Quinn no podía decirle a Kitty que estaba enamorada de Rachel, el plan era demasiado peligroso y a lo mejor podía ir a Rachel y eliminar cualquier posibilidad de tener una relación con Rachel.

-Tu nos pero yo no

¿Cómo dices? –pregunto Quinn incrédula ante las palabras de Kitty

-Tu eres rica, yo no, y a menos que me des los quince millones lo equivalente a el seguro de vida de Rachel Berry, lo hare yo sola con o sin tu ayuda.

-Se lo diré a la policía –dijo Quinn de inmediato sabiendo que esto no pararía a Kitty.

-Ah sí, y que le vas a contar exactamente, el plan para matar a Rachel, la estafa que haremos y luego el asesinato de Finn para quedarnos con el dinero, a la policía le gustaría saber mi versión sobre el tema y creo que a tu compañía de abogados también Quinn Fibra la abogada de muerte –dijo Kitty riéndose por el ultimo nombre.

Quinn sabía que no podía contar nada, contarlo sería su ruina.

-Te lo daré, solo dame un mes –dijo Quinn

-Un mes, si no tengo el dinero actuare yo sola.

Quinn intento hacer todo lo que pudo para conseguir ese dinero sin embargo no pudo conseguirlo.

Kitty subió las escaleras del apartamento de Rachel, con un bate a la mano, pico a la puerta y alguien la abrió.

Sin dar tiempo a más, Kitty dio cuatro golpes contra la cabeza de esa persona, y entonces bajo la mirada, era Finn, no había matado a Rachel, había matado a Finn pero porque estaba en casa tenía que estar trabajando.

Sin dar tiempo a mas Kitty salió del apartamento, entonces Kurt quien la había seguido espero y cuando Kitty salió fuera de la calle, el entro en el edificio de Finn y Rachel, corrió y fue hasta el apartamento de Finn y allí vio la puerta abierta y vio a Finn tendido en el suelo con una brecha en la cabeza, pero aún estaba vivo.

-Finn está bien –dijo Kurt mientras intentaba presionar la herida

-No te fíes de Quinn –susurro Finn aunque en realidad el golpe en la cabeza le había confundido y quería decir Kitty intento rectificar sin embargo murió antes de poder decir nada.

Quinn había visto a Kitty salir del apartamento, para ese entonces ella corrió al apartamento de Rachel y Finn quizás aún podía salvarla.

-Rachel –dijo Quinn para ver a Kurt y a Finn muerto en el salón.

A Quinn le entro el pánico no sabía que sabía Kurt de todo esto pero la miraba de una manera muy fría y helada obviamente lo sabía todo y ahora iría a la policía o a Rachel y la condenarían tenía que callarlo como sea.

-Fin del Flashback-

-Entonces tuve que amenazarlo que si decía algo yo le acusaría de asesinato pues había sus huellas por todas partes –dijo Quinn

-Porque no dijiste nada antes –dijo el capitán Stan

Antes de que pudiera contestar entro otro oficial y le susurro al capitán unas palabras para luego irse de la habitación.

-Vaya Quinn creo que tendrás doble condena.

-¿Cómo dice? –pregunto Quinn incrédula sin entender nada

-El cuerpo de Kurt ha sido encontrado muerto flotando por el rio Hudson y tiene tus huellas.

-Kurt –dijo Quinn en estado de shock, Kurt estaba muerto, había ADN suyo en la ropa de Kurt y lo peor de todo Kurt no tenía que estar dentro del manicomio.

-Kurt esta al manicomio –dijo Quinn sin creerse las palabras de Stan

-No, Quinn Kurt salió hace cuatro meses del manicomio por inmensa, no recordaba nada de nada y decidieron dejarlo libre.

-Entonces Kurt ha estado en la ciudad todo este tiempo –dijo Quinn con voz robótica.

-Si Quinn

-¿Qué tienes que decir sobre que en el cadáver de Kurt haya tu ADN? –pregunto Stan.

Quinn le conto el accidente con el cuchillo a Kitty.

-Ok Quinn eso podría ser algo creíble para no acusarte de la muerte de Kitty, pero y de Kurt que me dices –dijo el señor Stan

-No he visto a Kurt desde el juicio, hace más de medio año que no le he visto lo juro –dijo Quinn sinceramente

-Quinn me caes bien pero tu versión es muy, poco creíble, además que para creerla habría que sumarte, agresión, amenaza, intento de asesinato y todo esto te harían quedar como mínimo cinco años en la cárcel –dijo el capitán Stan.

Quinn entonces lloro, mientras el capitán Stan la dejaba allí sola, ella lloro, ahora entendía porque había perdido su trabajo, había sido Kurt, sin embargo ahora estaba más confundida todavía, porque alguien había matado a Kitty y a Kurt para inculparla a ella, no tenía sentido.

Alguien había jugado con ella, y ahora ella pagaría por todas las mentiras que había dicho, y el silencio por no ayudar a Kurt ahora se le volvía en contra ella sabía que si no le ayudaba Rachel ella sería conde manada a cadena perpetua por dos asesinatos, eso sin contar todo lo demás. Que ya sería un milagro, aun así pasaría cinco años en la cárcel, aunque dios la ayudara y le quitara los cargos de asesinatos no le quitarían los cinco años por todas las mentiras que había dicho.

-Tiene derecho a una llamada –dijo el policía


	8. Alguien del pasado regresa

_**Lo prometido es deuda, así que aquí teneis el Antepenultimo capitulo. ¿Qué tal os esta gustando los capítulos finales? Espero comentarios y criticas!.**_

-De acuerdo –dijo Quinn llamado a Rachel.

Quinn llamo a Rachel y esta llamo a un abogado de su compañía, era su suplente la segunda mejor abogada de Nueva York.

A ambas les conto el caso, la abogada dijo que intentaría que solo le cayeran cinco años, para luego dejar a las chicas solas.

-Quinn –dijo Rachel horrorizada

-Lo siento Rachel perdóname –suplico Quinn con lágrimas en los ojos.

-La persona que más he amado, intento matarme –dijo Rachel sin poder creerlo

-Pero me arrepentí, me enamore de ti –dijo Quinn

-Y si no lo hubieras echo ahora estaría muerta Quinn –contesto Rachel malhumorada.

-Aun así te perdono y te ayudare a salir –dijo Rachel dejando confundida a Quinn no podía entender tanta bondad en una persona.

-Gracias, Rachel –dijo Quinn agradeciendo al señor que Rachel la hubiera perdonado.

-Yo investigare quien te ha hecho esto Quinn, te lo prometo saldremos juntas de esto.

-Estaré cinco años en la cárcel

-Yo te esperare –dijo Rachel.

Entonces todo el mundo de Quinn se desplomo, si ella hubiera dicho todo esto desde el principio, ahora Kurt no estaría muerto, ni Kitty, quizás le hubieran caído 30 o 40 años por asesinato pero lo más importante de todo es que ella no estaría acusada toda la vida conde manada en cuatro paredes.

Rachel la hubiera esperado hasta el fin de los tiempos, sin embargo ahora o encontraban al culpable de todo esto o Quinn seria condenada.

-Te quiero –dijo Quinn

-Yo también te quiero –contesto Rachel.

Enterraron a Kurt en Lima, solo fueron su padre Burt, Charole y Blaine.

-Perdona ¿tú eres? –pregunto Burt a el chico moreno.

-Blaine, un amigo de Kurt –contesto Blaine con una sonrisa.

-¿De qué conocías a Kurt? –pregunto Charole

Blaine pensó en una excusa creíble.

-De la revista Vogue –contesto Blaine

-Trabajabais juntos –añadió Burt

-Sí, éramos buenos amigos –contesto Blaine.

Luego cuando incineraron el cuerpo de Kurt, Burt llevo las cenizas justo al lado de su ex esposa, Elisabeth, primero se había ido su esposa, y ahora su hijo, empezó a llorar, había muerto por su culpa si le hubiera prestado más atención esto no había pasado ahora solo tenía recuerdos de Elisabeth y recuerdos de Kurt.

-Toda una vida de recuerdos y solo me queda esto –dijo Burt mientras miraba las cenizas de su hijo en sus manos.

Charole abrazo a Burt, quien no se dio cuenta que Blaine ya se había ido.

-Y ese chico –pregunto Burt

-Se fue, quizás tenia trabajo

-Quizás –fue lo único que pudo contestar Burt.

Y ellos también abandonaron al cementerio para irse a casa, mañana sería un nuevo día o eso decía el refrán.

Blaine no lo podía creer, se había mantenido fuerte todo el funeral pero ahora lloraba desconsoladamente sin remedio, había perdido a la persona que más quería, asesinada en el rio Hudson, pero que pintaba Kurt en el rio Hudson y porque no le había dicho que alguien lo seguía.

-¿Por qué Kurt? –pregunto Blaine sin obtener respuesta

Blaine condujo hasta su apartamento para verlo presentado por cintas policiales que impedían el paso.

-¿Agente pasa algo? –pregunto Blaine al ver su paso impedido.

-Hemos detenido a una sospechosa y estamos analizando huellas y pruebas

-¿A quién? –pregunto Blaine curioso por saber quién de su edificio seria

-Quinn Fibra –contesto el policía

Entonces Blaine pensó que había una esperanza, quizás Kurt estaba vivo y había fingido su muerte para poder culpar a Quinn, pero ese no era el plan original.

-Flashback-

-Vamos a devolverle el golpe –dijo Kurt

-¿Cómo?-pregunto Blaine

-La echaremos del trabajo, haremos un montaje y Quinn será despedida

-¿Y solo será eso? –pregunto Blaine al ver la sencillez de la venganza.

-No, pero para Quinn toda su vida recae en el trabajo, sin trabajo será un buen palo, además la hipoteca del piso es cara, por lo que si no paga, le será embargada su piso.

-Y lo compraremos –afirmo Blaine

-Si tú quieres

-Tienen un lindo piso, casi como ellas –dijo Blaine

-¿Debo preocuparme? –pregunto Kurt

-Nunca

-Fin del flashback-

Por eso no podía entender el cadáver de Kurt en el rio Hudson, habría de investigar la muerte de Kurt, la persona que había matado a Kurt, al amor de su vida, merecía el mismo destino.

Rachel investigaba la muerte de Kurt y Kitty, y por eso fue a Rhode Island a preguntar sobre Kitty, allí encontró dos vecinas que estaban paseando tranquilamente.

-Oigan disculpe, soy una vieja amiga de Kitty, y soy detective privada –mintió Rachel

-Oh lo siento por su muerte –contesto una vecina

-Estoy investigando la muerte de Kitty –dijo Rachel mientras seguía mintiendo.

-Oh –exclamo la otra vecina

-Habéis visto algo extraño en Kitty, alguien la visitaba o algo? –preguntaba Rachel

-Si un nuevo vecino la visitaba con frecuencia –respondió una de las vecinas.

-¿Cómo se llamaba? –pregunto Rachel.

-Claude Benedetti –contesto una de las vecinas

-Muchas gracias por su información.

Por fin Rachel tenía un nombre, quizás ese vecino habría visto algo, o era su asesino, pero no conocía a ningún Claude y por el momento Quinn tampoco ni había sido nombrado en ninguno de sus círculos sociales, por lo que no podía saber que conexión tenía el en todo esto.

Rachel decidió ir a Nueva York y visitar a un antiguo compañero de Quinn, un hacer quizás él podría darle algún tipo de información sobre el tal Claude Benedetti.

-Lo siento Rachel pero Claude no existe o no es su nombre correcto –contesto el amigo de Quinn

-¿Cómo dices? –pregunto Rachel confundida

-Su nombre no figura en ningún registro de los Estados Unidos de América, solo figuran en Francia e Italia, y la mayoría de ellos no han estado en USA nunca.

-Intenta encontrar si alguno vino a América entre el sábado y el miércoles pasado.

-Lo intentare Rachel, todo sea por ayudar a Quinn.

Rachel se fue del apartamento del hacer intrigada, si Claude Benedetti no existía quien era ese hombre y que quería de ellas.

Y entonces pensó la conexión, Kurt, quizás era algún compañero del manicomio o tenía algún tipo de conexión.

Tenía que ir a Maine al manicomio a visitar a los médicos que habían atendido a Kurt, ellos quizás sabrían quién era el hombre, porque seguramente habría estado viviendo con Kurt. Y si no obtenía nada tampoco no perdía nada por intentarlo.

Rachel cogió su coche y empezó el largo viaje hasta Maine, era de noche así que decidió descansar en un hotel cercano de la frontera con New Hampshire, no era muy lujoso pero tampoco necesitaba lujo en ese momento solo un sitio donde quedarse a dormir.

Dormir, fue todo lo que no pudo hacer en esa noche, no paraba de pensar en Kurt y en Quinn, era normal que Kurt estuviera rencoroso, pero no sabía qué tipo de relación tendría con Claude para hacer todo esto a Quinn, si ella había callado, pero porque su cuerpo estaba flotando en el rio Hudson como era posible, él tenía que estar en el manicomio.

Nada tenía sentido, todo era demasiado confuso.

Blaine por otra parte también estaba investigando, fue al apartamento de Kurt donde tenía una llave pero no encontró ni rastro.

Entonces se dirigió a Rhode Island, era la noche, por lo que podía estar tranquilo de que no hubiera nadie viendo por la ventana o en la calle, cogió la llave de la casa y entro.

-Donde estas Kurt –dijo Blaine subiendo el tono de voz.

Pero no había respuesta, entonces Blaine empezó a registrar la casa, tocando lo menos posible, encontró una dirección, de un hotel a unos kilómetros al norte.

Blaine se dirigió rápidamente a esa dirección. Entro en el hotel que era una spa de invierno. Allí se registró y reservo una habitación.

Entonces lo vio, vio a Kurt que le sonrió para luego desaparecer, parecía que únicamente había sido una mala pasada de su mente.

Lo echaba de menos, quizás su mente nunca sería lo suficientemente fuerte para dejarlo ir.

En medio de la noche se durmió, sin embargo algo en media noche lo despertó, una presencia estaba en su habitación, más concretamente en su cama, alguien estaba a su lado. Vio que esa persona se giró y lo miro con unos ojos azules.

-Kurt –susurro Blaine

-Esperabas deshacerte de mí tan fácilmente –dijo Kurt sonriéndole

-Estas vivo –exclamo Blaine

Kurt se rio, extrañaba el entusiasmo de Blaine.

-¿Cómo, porque has hecho esto? –pregunto Blaine.

-Flashback-


	9. En la boca del lobo (Antepenultimo capi)

_**Dos capítulos mas y final! Aunque tranquilos, aun queda por continuar el fic de un pueblo sangriento, espero que lo sigáis como aveis seguido este fin. ¡Atencion especial¡ QUIZAS Suba los primeros capítulos de mi primera novela real en forma de fanfic, ¿Os haría ilusión? Bueno de todas formas GRACIAS! A Cruz por tantos comentarios, fiel seguidora,gracias!**_

Kurt cogió un muñeco que tiro al rio Hudson, la policía vio el muñeco y corrió hacia el pensándose que era una persona, pero para eso Kurt ya se había tirado al rio. Cogiendo una pistola y disparando al muñeco, haciendo que se deshinchara.

-Pero no comprendo porque usaste un muñeco –dijo Blaine sorprendido.

-El muñeco estaba en medio del rio Hudson y yo estaba a la orilla. Con la corriente del mar hizo ver que me había arrastrado, porque si me hubiera tirado al medio del rio, me habría ahogado de esta forma he conseguido con mi muerte dos cosas, culpar a Quinn, y eliminar toda sospecha de que yo tuve algo que ver con la muerte de Kitty –confeso Kurt.

-Es… -dijo Blaine sin palabras

-Asombroso –concluyo Blaine

-Así se hace un plan perfecto –dijo Kurt

Blaine quedo el resto de la noche abrazo a Kurt, por fin él sabía que Kurt no estaba muerto solo quedaba encontrarlo y así lo hizo, pero entonces algo le inquieto porque no se había puesto en contacto con él.

Sin embargo la duda queda en el aire, sin contestación, a Blaine le daba demasiado miedo averiguar la respuesta, sobretodo una que no le gustara, así que callo mientras seguía abrazado a Kurt.

Rachel por fin llego al manicomio de Maine, habían sido unas largas horas pero por fin lo había conseguido, había llegado a su destino.

Ante ella se abría el gran manicomio, era un edificio enorme, pues poseían jardines interiores, y exteriores.

Entro por recepción y pregunto por el doctor Sherpa el doctor que trato a Kurt durante su estancia allí.

-Buenos días, soy el doctor Sherpa –contesto un hombre vestido con bata.

-Rachel Berry, encantada de conocerle –dijo Rachel

-Y Rachel vienes a saber el estado de algún familiar –dijo el doctor Sherpa

-En realidad no, quería hacerle unas preguntas –respondió Rachel.

Rachel fue a la oficina del doctor Sherpa, era una sala pequeña, suelos de madera, paredes blancas, una mesa de escritorio, con un ordenador, algunos carpetanos, carpetas, bolígrafos, papeles diversos y una gran ventana en frente de ella.

-Tú dirás –dijo el doctor

-¿Claude Benedetti estuvo internado aquí? –pregunto Rachel

-No puedo dar información sobre ninguno de nuestros pacientes –contesto el doctor.

-Por favor doctor, ese hombre ha asesinado a una amiga mía, y ha culpado a mi novia de su asesinato –contesto Rachel desesperada pues necesitaba esa respuesta.

El doctor miro a su ordenador, tecleando unas letras.

-Voy a por un café, sería una pena que te pusieras a cotillear mi mesa –contesto el doctor con una sonrisa para luego irse.

Rachel capto la indirecta, fue a la mesa del doctor donde vio que no había ningún resultado en la búsqueda. Entonces tecleo el nombre de Kurt, y vio algo que no esperaba, Kurt había sido soltado 4 meses antes de su muerte.

Ella se volvió a sentar a su silla, mientras el doctor volvió.

-Espero que te haya servido el tiempo –contesto el doctor.

-¿Por qué soltaron a Kurt? –pregunto Rachel.

-No puedo decir nada.

Entonces Rachel le conto toda la historia de la muerte de Finn al doctor con la esperanza que así le dijera alguna información que le sirviera.

-Kurt salió porque no recordaba nada de lo que había echo

-¿Entonces Kurt se fue a los cuatro meses? –pregunto Rachel

-Así es

-Y sabe dónde fue –dijo Rachel

-No dijo nada, pero creo que se fue con su compañero de celda, aunque no digas nada, Blaine Anderson –dijo el doctor

Rachel se quedó helada en su silla sin poder moverse, Blaine, su amigo había estado con Kurt allí dentro, aunque eso no significaba nada, podrían ser coincidencias, pero justamente, después del arresto de Quinn no había obtenido respuesta de él.

Él había matado a Kitty, y había culpado a Quinn, supongo que pensaría que ella mato a Kurt y se vengó pensó Rachel mientras agradecía al doctor su atención.

Rachel salió del manicomio en busca de Quinn, tenía que ir a Nueva York y decirle las nuevas noticias.

Cuando Rachel le conto las noticias a Quinn ella también saco las mismas conclusiones.

-Ha sido Blaine –dijo Quinn

-Pero estas segura, yo he pensado lo mismo pero me cuesta creerlo.

-Si Rachel, seguramente mi despido seria cosa de Kurt, y cuando vio que Kurt había sido asesinado, él fue a por Kitty, culpándome a mí.

-Pero él no conocía a Kitty, no era de la zona, no podía conocerla porque no era de Rhode Island, y había pasado toda su vida entre Ohio y el manicomio.

Eso le dio a Quinn algo con que pensar, si Blaine no había matado a Kitty, quien había sido. Entonces se le ilumino la idea, era tan clara.

-Kurt sigue vivo –afirmo Quinn dejando a Rachel confundida.

-Pero él está muerto

-Eso creemos todos pero como lo sabes, pudo haber hecho cualquier cosa.

-Su padre lo reconoció al depósito de cadáveres, yo estaba allí.

-¿Viste alguna cicatriz? –pregunto Quinn.

-Flashback-

-Es este su hijo? –pregunto el forense

-Sí, Oh Kurt porque –contesto Burt mientras caía al suelo llorando.

Rachel se quedó viendo la escena, Kurt estaba muerto, pero algo le extraño, no tenía ninguna cicatriz al contorno del cuello.

-Fin del Flashback-

-No tenía –afirmo Rachel.

-No le hicieron la autopsia, debió de pagarle al forense para hacer un paripé para que todos lo creyéramos muerto.

-Pues vamos a denunciarlo a la policía –dijo Rachel

-Llame a Burt la semana pasada, y me dijo que habían incinerado el cuerpo, no hay pruebas.

-Pero si no está muerto a quien incineraron?

-Fue un funeral de puertas cerradas, seguramente Kurt, saldría del ataúd y solo se quemaría el ataúd –dijo Quinn

-¿Qué podemos hacer? –pregunto Rachel.

Quinn pensó en todas las opciones posibles, pero solo encontró una que fuera lo suficientemente arriesgada y segura para sacarla de todo este lio.

-Tendrás que ir a mi amigo hacer, que rastree el móvil de Blaine y entonces seguir a Blaine, donde este Blaine estará Kurt.

-De acuerdo Quinn

-Sin embargo, hace unos días hizo unas llamadas a Puck –dijo Quinn

-A Puck? ¿Por qué? –pregunto Rachel

-Él ha estado intentando sacarme de la cárcel, él te acompañara por si acaso.

-Que podría pasar.

-Que te mataran Rachel, si han matado a Kitty, porque no te van a matar a ti si ven que sabes todo su secreto.

Rachel entonces pensó, que Quinn tenía razón, ellos eran peligrosos, cualquier cosa podría pasar si no iba con protección, tenía miedo aun así era la única forma de sacar a Quinn de la cárcel, que otras más opciones tenia.

-De acuerdo Quinn lo hare –afirmo Rachel.

Quinn sonrió, ella aun después de lo que había hecho y mentido, Rachel aún seguía a su lado, arriesgando su vida, para salvar la suya.

Rachel fue al apartamento del amigo de Quinn

-Debo pedirte otro favor –dijo Rachel

-Cual –dijo el hacer

-Descubre donde está esta persona

Rachel le dio todo tipo de detalles de Blaine, y el hacer dijo que en unos días lo sabría.

Rachel entonces salió del apartamento del hacer y se fue a la casa de Puck, él tenía que protegerla pues lo menos que podía hacer es ir a su casa.

-La señorita Berry –dijo Puck abriendo la puerta

-Puedo pasar? –pregunto Rachel

-Adelante –contesto Puck

Rachel le conto a Puck, todo lo que había averiguado.

-Nunca lo hubiera dicho de Hummel –contesto Puck

-No parecía el tipo de persona violenta –dijo Rachel

-Ya veo.

Puck y Rachel se quedaron un rato mirándose en silencio, era un silencio incomodo pero al final ambos dijeron.

-Me alegro por ti Berry, Quinn es una gran chica –contesto Puck

-Gracias Puck, arriesgas tu vida por sacar a Quinn de la cárcel –contesto Rachel.

Ambos se rieron, finalmente Rachel decidió volver a su apartamento donde podría descansar después de las largas horas de viaje de los últimos días.

Rachel todavía sentía miedo al cuerpo, no sabía muy bien que pasaría una vez encontraran a Blaine y Kurt, sin embargo era algo que tenía que hacer por Quinn.

Kurt cogió su móvil y llamo al número de Rachel, la venganza iba a ser concluida de una vez por todas.

-Hola quien habla –contesto Rachel al otro lado del teléfono.

-Si quieres liberar a tu novia, Quinn, reúnete al hotel Le Bon mañana a las doce de la noche.

Y la llamada había finalizado.

-Rachel Berry, muy pronto tu pagaras por todo lo que hiciste –concluyo Kurt viendo a Blaine durmiendo a su lado.


	10. La venganza en sangre (Capitulo final)

Y la llamada había finalizado.

-Rachel Berry, muy pronto tu pagaras por todo lo que hiciste –concluyo Kurt viendo a Blaine durmiendo a su lado.

-Cuando la venganza sea concluida él y yo seremos libres por fin para siempre –dijo Kurt mirando al cielo, haciendo una promesa bajo todas las estrellas que caían en el cielo.

Rachel se había preocupado, la llamada era de Kurt, solo el tenía ese número, el seguía vivo y la quería ver.

-Tenemos que ir hoy mismo –dijo Puck mientras intentaba levantar a Rachel del sofá.

-No Puck, es demasiado peligroso, iremos mañana.

-Pero mañana iremos por la noche porque no ir hoy de todos modos es de noche –razono Puck

-No tenemos todo dispuesto, recuerdas, el plan lo seguiremos al pie de la letra.

-Y si sale mal

Esa sola afirmación hizo que Rachel dudara, tenía miedo, y si morían todos allí dentro y nunca más vería a Quinn, sin embargo había de hacerlo si quería que ella fuera libre era un riesgo que había de correr, pues por Quinn ella daría su vida si eso fuera necesario.

-Lo afrontaremos, ellos no pueden ganarnos –dijo Rachel valiente y decidida.

-Esa es la Berry que conozco –celebro Puck.

Mañana iba a ser un gran día, pensaron Rachel, Puck y Kurt sistemáticamente aunque cada uno tenía sus propios motivos para pensarlo.

A la mañana siguiente, Puck y Rachel, lo organizaron todo, y cuando cayó la noche se fueron para el hotel que Kurt había citado.

-¿Estas segura Rachel? –pregunto Puck

-Totalmente –contesto ella decidida.

-No quieres que llamemos a la policía.

-No eso es algo que tenemos que aclarar nosotros –dijo Rachel mientras cargaba su pistola, y Puck la suya.

-Vamos a por ello.

Entraron al hotel y todas las luces estaban apagadas, vieron que los recepcionistas estaban muertos, fueron subiendo poco a poco las habitaciones.

-Yo iré por aquí, tu por la planta superior –dijo Puck

-Ok, nos reuniremos aquí en 10 minutos.

Puck se fue abriendo paso entre las habitaciones hasta que encontró la 101, estaba abierta así que entro.

Allí vio a un cuerpo muerto, se acercó, vio que aun respiraba.

-¿Estas bien? –pregunto Puck

-No lo creo –respondió Kurt mientras le daba un golpe a la cabeza de Puck haciendo que este cayera inconsciente.

Rachel volvió a los diez minutos al puesto asignado, pero nada ni rastro de Puck, se empezó a preocupar, y si Kurt le había atrapado.

-Ayuda –grito un chico.

Rachel fue rápidamente a ayudarlo y cuando vio al chico en cuestión se sorprendió, vio a Blaine, magullado y maniatado con cuerdas.

-Blaine, que haces aquí

-Yo no quería Rachel el me obligo, si no hacia lo que él decía mataría a mi familia –dijo Blaine alterado

-Vale Blaine yo te creo –contesto Rachel viendo que el chico estaba herido y estaba histérico.

-Rachel ve detrás de mí, encontraremos a Puck, no te separes de mi será más seguro.

-De acuerdo

Entraron a la habitación 101, vieron a Puck atado con las mismas cuerdas que había sido atado Blaine.

-Puck estas bien? –pregunto Rachel

-MMM –intento contestar Puck pero la mordaza le impedía hablar.

Rachel le quito la mordaza y desato las cuerdas pero cuando Puck quiso hablar Kurt estaba detrás de él apuntándole con una pistola.

-Mi muy querida amiga Rachel –dijo Kurt mientras seguía sosteniendo el arma.

-Kurt, porque has hecho esto

-Tu novia Quinn tiene la culpa de todo, así que tuve que matar a Kitty, con el mismo cuchillo que casualmente tenía sus huellas de dactilares en ellas.

-Pero ella no tenía la culpa

-Sí que la tenía, ella no hizo nada por ayudarme, me amenazo Rachel, pase 3 meses en ese manicomio porque ella no hablo.

-Pero ahora lo ha hecho –contesto Rachel

-Lo ha hecho para salvarse de la cárcel si no nunca habría hablado.

-Despídete de los tuyos Rachel –contesto Kurt listo para disparar el arma.

Pero una tercera persona entro a la habitación Quinn.

-Que haces aquí Quinn –pregunto enfadado Kurt viendo cómo se acercaba

-Rachel ahora quítale el arma.

Antes que pudieran hacer nada Kurt disparo accidentalmente en dirección a Berry, la sangre cayo por el suelo y un cuerpo cayo en el suelo.

-Nao! –grito Quinn viendo como caía al suelo.

-¿Por qué Puck porque? –preguntaba Rachel

Puck había sido disparado cerca del corazón, se había puesto en medio de la bala.

-Porque me has salvado –dijo Rachel.

-Haría cualquier cosa por ti Quinn, moriría por ti para salvar tu felicidad y esa felicidad es Rachel.

-Oh que bonito momento voy a llorar en cualquier momento –dijo Kurt mientras sostenía el arma en la cabeza de Quinn.

Rachel entonces en un rápido movimiento cogió un cuchillo poniéndolo cerca del cuello de Blaine.

-Como le hagas algo lo mato –dijo Rachel mientras sostenía el cuchillo en el cuello de Blaine.

-Como le hagas un solo corte, me asegurare que tu novia tenga una muerte lenta –dijo Kurt sosteniendo el arma en dirección a la pierna de Quinn.

Rachel acerco más el cuchillo al cuello de Blaine, en un momento de descuido, sus manos temblaban e hizo un pequeño corte a Blaine pero no mortal.

-Blaine –grito Kurt

-Lo siento ha sido un accidente –dijo Rachel.

Entonces Blaine aprovecho el momento, cogió el cuchillo de Rachel, y se lo clavo directamente al pecho de Quinn.

-Quinn –grito Rachel viendo como la rubia caía de rodillas al suelo.

-Kurt vámonos ahora! –grito Blaine mientras cojea la mano de Kurt y bajaban escaleras abajo.

-Todavía falta Rachel –protesto Kurt

-Vámonos.

Kurt siguiendo las indicaciones de Blaine abandono el lugar.

Rachel lloraba sobre el hombro de la rubia.

-Llamare a una ambulancia –dijo la morena para darse cuenta que le faltaba el teléfono móvil.

-Rachel has hecho bien, estoy orgullosa de ti –contesto Quinn

-No Quinn no te mueras por favor sin ti no soy nada –dijo Rachel horrorizada de ver la herida que sangraba en el pecho de la rubia.

-Tengo mi merecido Rachel

-No no porque te rindes lucha Quinn –dijo Rachel viendo como la rubia se rendía y se dejaba morir.

-Gracias Rachel, has sido la persona que más he amado junto a Puck, espero que nunca me olvides, porque para mí cada momento a tu lado ha sido el mejor tiempo de mi vida –dijo Quinn para besar a Rachel por última vez

Los ojos de Quinn se fueron cerrando solo veía oscuridad, por todas partes y una hermosa luz al final de esa oscuridad.

Rachel encontró un teléfono móvil en el bolsillo de Puck, llamo a una ambulancia.

-Resiste Quinn, la ambulancia llegara en 5 minutos –dijo Rachel sabiendo que el hospital estaba a unos escasos metros del hotel.

Quinn podía oír la voz de Rachel sin embargo esa se iba alejando cada vez más. Su cuerpo la abandonaba.

Kurt y Blaine por otro lado habían cogido su coche e iban a 300 por hora, a tanta velocidad que altero a varios vecinos de la localidad.

Sin embargo merecía la pena, este sería el último día de Kurt y Blaine en Estados unidos y el primer día en Cuba de Claude Benedetti y Tony Circona.

Llegaron al aeropuerto y cogieron el primer vuelo a Cuba.

-Te quiero Blaine gracias por hacer esto posible.

-Yo también te quiero Kurt por ti haría cualquier cosa.

-Hasta el fin de mis días.

-Hasta el fin de mis días.

Y Claude y Tony empezaron una nueva vida en Cuba, lejos de manicomios y de sangre derramada.

Por fin la venganza se había cumplido.

_**Y fin por fin se acabó, esta secuela, estoy pensando en centrarme en otros ficus, o quizás si lo pedís por comentarios hacer una SECUELA BASADA EN ESTA. Pero por si acaso, aquí está el final tan esperado.**_

_**Es un final Abierto a vuestra elección si Quinn vive o no. GRACIAS POR EL SOPORTE TAN GRATIFICANTE POR HABER PUESTO VUESTRO GRANITO DE ARENA VIENDO LA HISTORIA Y COMENTANDOLA. **_

_**Nada más que decir, ESPERO QUE CONTINUEIS SIGUIENDOME EN LOS PROXIMOS FICS Y CONTINUAR TENIENDO TAN FIELES SEGUIDORES.**_


End file.
